summerless
by le.clarius
Summary: ZombieApocalypse!AU. Tak ada yang pernah mengira segalanya akan jadi seperti ini saat musim panas pergi. Tak ada yang bisa mengira seberapa cepat kematian datang mendekat. Dan sebelum kau sadar, mereka sudah ada di depan mata. No pair maybe. Rate for safe. Oneshot. For Somewhere AU chall.


Hamparan laut membiru terefleksi di kristal cokelat bulat yang tertekuk ke bawah alisnya. Pupil mengikuti ombak yang terangkat, membawa serta buih dalam perlombaan lari mereka—hanya untuk terpecah ketika menghantam dinding pondasi dermaga. Begitu terus berulang-ulang, membentuk ritme acak yang tak pernah mengundang bosan sang pemilik mata cokelat. Ia melirik jam besar yang tergantung di menara utama dermaga—3.25—sebelum melemparkan matanya ke horizon jauh; di mana samudera dan langit bertemu, membentuk garis tipis ilusif.

Ia sedikit mengubah duduknya. Rasa tidak nyaman mulai timbul di bagian bawah—ya, Lovino Vargas bukan orang yang cukup sabar untuk dibuat menunggu. Apalagi seharusnya tugas ini—menjemput pedagang dari benua Timur, Yao... entah-siapalah-namanya—adalah milik sang adik yang jauh lebih bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang asing. Lovino sendiri biasanya bertugas membantu kakek mereka di pasar, sekadar mengangkuti atau membersihkan barang-barang yang tertimbun di gudang mereka dari debu.

Hanya saja mata Feliciano yang berkaca-kaca penuh permohonan itu tak pernah bisa ia tolak—ditambah kenyataan bahwa sang adik terserang demam dan sang kakek memaksanya—maka berangkatlah Lovino menemui pedagang ini.

Namun penantiannya tak lama kemudian terbayar—ketika ia menyaksikan kapal layar muncul dari balik tirai cakrawala. Pertama hanya sekadar titik hitam kecil, lama-kelamaan bertambah besar membentuk garis-garis kapal yang dikenali Lovino milik orang-orang pesisir timur Mediterania.

_Akhirnya!_—ia hampir berteriak penuh kekesalan. Namun hanya keluar sebagai helaan napas cepat dan panjang.

Ia bangkit dan mengikuti orang-orang dermaga yang mulai berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan kapal itu. Begitu jangkar dilempar, tali ditambatkan, dan tangga diturunkan, segera saja kapal menjadi ricuh dengan orang-orang yang naik turun dan barang-barang yang dibawa turun. Ia tenggelam dalam kesibukan itu hingga satu sosok menarik perhatiannya.

Rambut hitam berkuncir kuda, baju merah khas Timur yang mulai pudar, lalu wajah yang penuh kelelahan dan badan yang gemetaran karena suhu yang turun—sepertinya ini orang yang tepat. Ia mendekati pria itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"AIYAAH!"

Lovino hampir ikut melonjak seperti pria berkuncir ekor kuda itu saat terkejut.

"Ma-maaf sudah mengagetkan. Aku Lovino, cucu Roma," ujar Lovino, merasakan hangat merembet di pipinya.

"Oooh, kau juga cucu Roma?" Pria itu melepaskan tawa kecil. "Kukira Roma lupa waktu kedatanganku lagi, karena aku tak melihat Feliciano di mana-mana _aru_," balas Yao. "Dan juga... kau tak terlalu mirip dengan adikmu _aru_."

"Adikku sedang sakit, jadi aku menggantikannya," jelas Lovino. _Dan mengapa aku harus menggantikannya bertemu pria aneh ini!_—dongkolnya di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Lovino. Katakan saja pada kakekmu aku membawa barang yang biasa, juga beberapa rempah _aru_. Harganya sama, tapi untuk rempahnya aku ingin tambahan perak _aru_. Aku akan ada di sini sampai lima hari, _aru_."

Lovino memberi isyarat kalau dia mengerti. "Itu saja?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, pesan dariku _aru_," lanjut Yao.

"Apa itu?" tanya sang pemuda.

Wajah sang pedagang yang semula cerah kini turun mengecut. Lovino bisa menangkap secercah kesedihan terefleksi di bola mata sang pedagang.

"Mungkin—" ujar Yao, "—mungkin ini terakhir kali aku datang ke sini _aru_."

"Eh?" Dahi Lovino mengernyit. "Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Yao melepaskan napas panjang. "Jalur ke sini sekarang sudah berbahaya karena _mereka _sudah lepas _aru_. Sebenarnya aku datang bersama dua orang temanku _aru_. Namun rombongan kami diserang dan hanya aku beserta unta-unta yang berhasil lolos _aru_."

"_Mereka?_" Mata cokelat sang pemuda dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Bibir sang pedagang mengembang dalam senyum getir. "Kau lebih baik tak tahu _aru_. _Mereka _hanya mendatangkan mimpi buruk _aru_." Kepalanya tergeleng dan pria itu menambahkan dalam suara yang pelan, "Bahkan... aku tak tahu bisa selamat kembali ke Timur atau tidak, _aru_."

Yao menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya senyum terakhir sebelum berjalan keluar dermaga. Lovino masih terdiam. Matanya membesar menyadari ketika pundaknya ditepuk Yao, tangan pria itu—yang biasa tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya—dipenuhi lecet dan luka goresan, juga darah yang telah mengering. Ditambah ada bau menyengat yang menempel di tangan itu, seperti bau daging yang telah membusuk.

Bau _kematian_.

Tanda tanya besar di batinnya tak berhenti berputar mengelilingi satu kata, disertai dengan gerayangan paranoia dan kekhawatiran aneh—

"_Mereka_?"

. . .

.

**SUMMERLESS**

.

_for Silan Haye's **Somewhere in Alternate Universe** Challenge_

[_zombie apocalypse _AU]

.

—_**disavowal**_:

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

_This folk doth possess anything not._

.

—_**within this fanfiction**_:

_Obviously_ AU._ Graphic depiction of gore. Violence_. _Character's death_. OOC. _Superstitious stuff_. _Slight religious and sporadic historical references_. Plot merujak. _Absurdities and all that jazz_.  
_No real pairing... except... maybe one._  
.

_Unpreferred? Beesechingly retreat, milady and milord._

_._

. . .

Angin samudera membelai rambut gelap dari sang pemuda yang bergumul melawan suhu dingin bersama selimut kulitnya di bawah tiang depan _carrack _yang mereka namai _Santa María_. Mata hijau yang biasanya teduh kini jenuh oleh kantuk. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk dibuai ensembel deburan ombak dan deru angin keras. Hampir saja ia tertidur, namun sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ia tangkap di kejauhan cakrawala membuat kantuknya menguap seketika.

Cercah cahaya aneh tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam lautan yang tampak kelam di malam hari, menyeberangi garis tipis penghubung samudera dengan angkasa—hingga pendaran cahaya itu seakan menyentuh langit yang lebih gelap. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berharap bisa melihat cahaya itu lebih jelas. Namun jarak kapal dengan asal cahaya itu terlalu jauh. Bahkan teropong yang ia pakai tak banyak membantu.

"Apa itu?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Belum sempat tanda tanyanya hilang, cahaya itu seakan berputar, perlahan lalu bertambah cepat. Ia mengerjap—dan cahaya itu seakan kembali terserap ke dalam lautan. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Ia sudah lama menjadi awak kapal dan berlayar bersama berbagai orang, bahkan jauh sebelum Christopher, kapten _Santa María_, mengajaknya bergabung di ekspedisi ini. Namun tak sekalipun ia mendengar cerita pelaut tentang cahaya aneh yang seperti itu—cahaya apa yang sekiranya muncul dari dalam lautan?

Kepalanya tergeleng. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya. Mungkin ia butuh istirahat, namun malam masih panjang dan gilirannya berjaga baru berakhir setelah tengah malam. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Disandarkannya kepala ke tiang kayu di belakang kepalanya dan ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri diayun ritme menenangkan ombak laut.

. . .

Mata gelap kosong menatap samudera yang dipeluk malam. Langit dipenuhi milyaran butiran cahaya kecil yang cercahannya tersebar ke segala arah. Pantai begitu sunyi ketika angin tak bertiup sekencang biasanya—dan itu sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Tubuh dengan kulit gelap terbakar matahari terduduk, merasakan hamparan pasir di bawah telapak kakinya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia segera kembali ke tempat Taíno. Ya, hutan pantai di malam hari bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tetapi ia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal ini dan bayangan melewati hutan tak lagi membuatnya ketakutan seperti saat masih kecil.

Ia beranjak untuk kembali, namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit bergeser dari horizon di mana matahari biasanya terbit, cahaya aneh muncul dari kedalaman lautan di lepas pantai. Matanya menyipit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan cahaya yang seperti itu—muncul dari dalam lautan ketika malam, berpendar, berputar, lalu menghilang begitu saja—bahkan ia menyadari cahaya itu semakin lama semakin dekat ke pantainya. Dan entah mengapa selalu saja perutnya sakit teraduk ketika cahaya itu muncul—perasaan yang bergejolak aneh dan terasa buruk; seakan ada bahaya besar yang mendekat.

Seakan sesuatu yang besar segera terjadi di tempatnya.

. . .

Lovino tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari cakrawala. Gumpalan hitam bergulung-gulung datang dengan cepat. Dahinya mengernyit—gumpalan itu lebih seperti asap dan kabut daripada awan mendung. Ia menyaksikan saat perlahan namun pasti warna kelabu menutupi birunya langit, pun sampai-sampai cahaya matahari ikut teredam, hampir tak bisa lolos.

_Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang, huh?_—batinnya.

"Kakaak! Kau dapat surat, _vee_!" ujar adiknya yang datang sambil mengayunkan selembar perkamen.

"Huh? Dari siapa?" tanyanya. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin mengiriminya surat adalah Antonio, pemuda Spanyol itu. Namun ia tahu Antonio sedang berada di tengah lautan Atlantik entah di mana dan tidak mungkin mengirimnya surat.

"Dari...Willem _vee_?" Ia melihat dahi Feliciano mengernyit.

Alisnya terangkat. Setahunya Willem hanya mau berhubungan dengan Antonio, lalu mengapa lelaki itu mengirimnya surat?

"Berikan padaku."

Ia membuka perkamen itu dan mulai membaca gores tulisan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya—

_Hei, bocah._

—tetapi baru baris pertama, Lovino sudah merasakan pembuluh darah di kepalanya berdenyut. _Orang Belanda brengsek, aku bukan bocah!—_

_Kau mungkin heran mengapa aku repot-repot menulis surat padamu. Tapi adikku memaksa untuk memberitahu orang di Eropa. Lalu Antonio sedang berada di tengah lautan entah di mana, dan kau orang yang paling sering kudengar namanya dari mulut juga surat Antonio. Bahkan sampai memberikan alamatmu padaku, _sheesh_. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain dirimu, bocah._

_Kalau kau tak tahu, aku sedang berada di kepulauan Timur, dekat Asia, yang kudengar sedang banyak dibicarakan di Eropa—tentang jalur lain ke Asia selain mengelilingi Afrika, atau apalah itu. Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang. Yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, di kepulauan ini ada banyak gunung berapi. Salah satunya baru saja meletus hebat._

_Dan ketika aku berkata_ _hebat, itu artinya benar-benar _**hebat**_, bocah._

Lovino bisa merasakan vena di dahinya berdenyut dengan kekesalan. _Twitch._

_Kau tak tahu betapa dahsyat gempa saat gunung itu meletus, bocah. Tambora, begitu orang-orang di sini menamai gunung itu. Gunung itu ada di pulau lain, tak begitu jauh dari tempatku, tapi getarannya saat meletus sampai membuat rumahku rusak. Abu dan bebatuannya juga sampai mengotori halaman rumahku._

"Pantas untukmu, orang Belanda brengsek!" gumam Lovino kesal.

_Kudengar dari orang-orang yang pergi memeriksa, letusan itu sampai membuat gunungnya sendiri hancur. Debu dan kabut asap semua naik ke udara. Kau tak akan percaya betapa gelapnya berada di tempat ini. Aku tak tahu berapa hari yang sudah lewat, karena di sini siang seakan bergabung dengan malam. Aku juga tak tahu sampai kapan akan terus begini._

_Oh, dan mungkin ini akan terjadi di tempatmu juga, bocah. Perasaanku buruk tentang hal ini. Juga saat Antonio kembali entah kapan itu sampaikan surat ini padanya, bocah._

_Jangan lupa permintaanku, bocah. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya saat aku kembali ke Eropa._

"Sial! Kau pikir aku takut padamu, heh?" gumamnya lagi.

—_Willem_

Lovino menghela napas setelah membaca nama lelaki Belanda di ujung bawah perkamen. Menyampingkan kekesalannya pada Willem yang muncul kembali, setidaknya ia tahu mengapa langit mendadak jadi kelabu seperti ini. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengirimkan perkamen itu ke kakak Antonio, tetapi kembali niatnya terkurung saat ia mengingat Antonio menyebutkan mereka baru pindah rumah dan belum memberikan alamat barunya. Ia menggulung kembali perkamen itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu laci mejanya sambil mengira-ngira kapan pemuda berdarah Mediterania itu akan kembali dari ekspedisinya.

. . .

—_ang!_

_Bang! Ba—_

_BANG! _

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Raung keras nan geraman liar dari berjuta mulut terdengar membahana di tengah-tengah keringnya padang Kaukasus dengan gunung-gunung tinggi mencuat dari dataran tinggi kerontang. Tembok baja dan pintu besi besar dengan tuangan tembaga menahan jutaan dari _mereka_—makhluk-makhluk... tidak, mereka dulunya manusia, namun telah dilaknat keberadaannya karena mengkhianati matahari, kehilangan akal, dan kembali menuruti insting liar animalistik dari zaman prasejarah.

Yang terlaknat—pemilik setengah nyawa—perambah zulmat—penentang matahari—pemeluk bayangan—

—_zombie_, atau mayat hidup—kalau kau menginginkan istilah lain untuk _mereka_.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Tetapi hari penanda titik tolak telah datang, ketika langit biru cemerlang berangsur-angsur jadi kelabu yang suram dari balik tirai cakrawala Timur saat salah satu letusan vulkanis terbesar dalam peradaban _Homo sapiens _mengguncang dunia—bahkan sampai menghancurkan badan gunung itu sendiri—membuat atmosfer jenuh dengan debu dan kabut asap, sampai-sampai siang seakan berpudar ke dalam malam karena cahaya matahari yang terhalang pekatnya residu letusan di udara dan angin menghembuskan semua itu ke belahan dunia yang lain.

Titik awal _pandemonium_.

Ketika _mereka_ menyadari sinar matahari—musuh abadi mereka—berkurang jauh intensitasnya, raungan liar dan dentam baja yang hendak didobrak dari dalam bergema jauh lebih kencang; kalau biasanya hanya terdengar di malam hari, kini selalu bergaung tiap waktu. Retak demi retak terbentuk di hamparan besi yang semula berdiri kokoh—

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Krak. Ktrk. Krak._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_KRAK! KRAK! BAM!_

—dan kini menjadi jalan keluar untuk _mereka_ dari dalam pengasingannya.

Paduan besi dan tembaga yang dibangun oleh sang Pemilik Dua Tanduk selama bertahun tak lagi bisa menahan kekuatan liar _mereka_ saat sinar matahari memudar dari permukaan bumi. Dan saat gerbang besi itu berhasil didobrak, segel pintu dimensi ikut terbuka. Raungan keras menggetarkan udara, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dan seluruh badan merinding—bahkan mengalahkan malam mencekam di ambang badai musim dingin bersama lolongan bersahut serigala liar—mengirimkan pertanda keputusasaan yang akan segera merundung dunia.

Dan bersiaplah mengucapkan selamat datang pada mimpi buruk.

. . .

_Teruntuk Yang Mulia _Qisthalah_,_

_Di Al-Andalus._

_Saya, Klapigeo, telah menemukannya. Tepat seperti kata-kata Yang Mulia; gerbang besar dan tembok baja di sisi-sisinya yang dibangun oleh sang Pemilik Dua Tanduk selama enam tahun untuk menahan dan mengasingkan yang terlaknat. Gerbang itu tinggi berdiri di antara dua pegunungan dan membayangi lembah penghubung. Pintu besi dengan tuangan tembaga dan tembok baja di sisinya juga masih berdiri. Atau jika saya bisa menambahkan, sisa-sisanya._

_Udara di sini semakin jenuh. Besi dan baja telah lelah digerus masa dan didobrak tangan-tangan yang terlaknat dari dalam—dan kini telah menyerah._

_Sejujurnya saya sangat ketakutan, Yang Mulia. Mungkin karena langit kini selalu gelap semuanya jadi seperti ini._

_Saya merasa tak berdaya. _Mereka_ sudah _bebas_._

_Yang Mulia Qisthalah, selesai menulis surat ini, saya akan melanjutkan perjalanan dan melewati daerah yang dihinggapi _mereka_. Tetapi saya sadar, saya hanya penjelajah biasa. Saya tak tahu apa akan bisa kembali lagi ke_ sisi_ ini. Utuh, atau sekadar jasad._

_Yang Mulia, kumohon lindungi seluruh Al-Andalus. Waktu tak pernah pergi menjauh._

_Dengan sepenuh hormat dan sesal,_

—Klapigeo

.

Perkamen terakhir sang penjelajah, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Sang penjelajah selalu mengirim surat ke Kesultanan paling tidak setiap minggu tak peduli musim apapun—tapi kini sebulan telah berlalu. Orang-orang Kesultanan sudah memutuskan bahwa Klapigeo tidak berhasil selamat. Namun yang berputar di benaknya bukanlah sang penjelajah, melainkan sosok sang adik yang ikut mengikuti ekspedisi Columbus.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya yang memegang perkamen bergetar tanpa ia sadari. Sang pemuda Portugis mulai merasakan keresahannya datang. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kekhawatiran merambah dirinya; siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di ujung lautan? Apa pula yang akan terjadi di Al-Andalus sekarang?

"Antonio, kapan kau akan kembali?" gumamnya tak sabaran.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu—entah sampai kapan.

. . .

Ia bisa merasakan setetes keringat dingin turun menyusuri pelipisnya dan terjatuh saat mencapai dagu. Di dalam rongga dada, detakan jantungnya terasa sudah terlalu banyak dipengaruhi adrenalin. Di telinganya terngiang kata-kata yang dibawa penduduk dari pulau seberang.

Mereka _telah datang untuk mengambil pemegang nyawa penuh._

"_Mereka_—"

Pembawa petaka, pengundang mimpi buruk dan kepedihan, perambah zulmat, pemilik setengah nyawa yang berhasrat mengambil paksa milik pemegang nyawa penuh, penentang cahaya matahari yang berkawan dengan bayangan—sebutan-sebutan melayang satu demi satu menjanjikan berbagai malapetaka yang mungkin akan segera terjadi. Ia tak tahu tapi entah bagaimana pintu dimensi yang menurut legenda dahulu disegel tetua kini terbuka kembali. Akibatnya, _mereka_—yang berhasil diasingkan dengan segel pintu dimensi dan gerbang besar setelah perlawanan sengit—kini terlepas. Itu cukup bisa menjelaskan cahaya aneh yang muncul di lepas pantai beberapa malam terakhir ini; pasti itu pintu dimensi yang digunakan _mereka_.

Matahari terik membuat _mereka _lemah dan karena itu ia bisa bernapas sedikit lega—tempat ini belum kehilangan cahaya surya. Namun ia tak tahu sampai kapan kelegaan itu akan berlangsung. Karena _mereka _bisa menyerang sewaktu-waktu tiap malam. Dan menurut yang ia dengar keganasan yang terhambur dari setiap sosok _mereka_ bertambah lebih kuat dari yang diceritakan legenda.

Kelaparan. _Mereka_ kelaparan setelah berabad disegel. Mungkin dorongan ragawi itulah yang membuat _mereka_ memaksa keluar—tapi itu tak terdengar benar untuknya. Dahinya mengernyit. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat mereka bertambah kuat.

Pantai hari ini begitu tenang. Matahari baru saja melewati zenit. Sebaliknya, ia malah tak bisa mengendalikan kegelisahan yang terbentuk di dalam dirinya—baginya ketenangan seperti ini hanya kedamaian sesaat sebelum badai menyerang. Ia menghela napas, melemparkan matanya menyusuri cakrawala berbidang laut yang terbentang di hadapan mata. Tak ada yang aneh—beberapa kali ia menangkap sesuatu seperti perahu besar di kejauhan, namun tampaknya hari ini tidak datang—kecuali bahwa ada sesuatu yang gelap muncul dari balik tirai horizon di arah tenggelam matahari.

Dahinya mengernyit. Awan gelap mengambang terus menerus beberapa hari ini di daerah barat yang jauh, ia menyadari. Namun entah mengapa semakin lama awan itu seakan merangkak ke arah pulaunya. Ia tidak yakin jika itu awan mendung biasa—karena tak kunjung pergi—dan jika awan itu sampai ke pulaunya...

Sepasang mata hitam membesar. Mimpi buruk tampaknya baru saja dimulai.

. . .

"DARATAAAN!"

Teriakan itu membangunkan sang pemuda dari tidurnya. Mata hijau yang masih dipenuhi kantuk segera terbuka penuh. Ia bergabung dengan awak _Santa María_ lain di haluan begitu selesai menggosok mukanya. Ia menyadari seantero kapal telah berkumpul di haluan, dengan kapten Christopher berdiri paling depan. Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap _Pinta_ dan _Ni__ñ__a_, dua _caravel_ yang lebih kecil berlayar dengan kecepatan yang sama. Namun fokus bola klorofil itu masih pada siluet yang lamat-lamat semakin jelas membentuk bayangan sebuah pulau.

Senyum merekah di wajahnya, tercermin pula di wajah penghuni kapal yang lain. Ini daratan kedua yang mereka temukan setelah singgah sebentar di San Salvador—nama yang diberikan oleh kapten mereka. Dan hanya butuh dua hari untuk melihat pulau lain; mungkinkah mereka berada di semacam kepulauan dekat Asia?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kapten?" ia mendengar seseorang bertanya pada sang kapten.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menjelajah sekitar laut ini. Untuk sementara jangan mendarat dahulu, tapi tetap jaga jarak dengan daratan itu," Kapten mereka memberikan perintah.

"_Aye_!"

Entah mengapa sang pemuda merasakan perasaannya tiba-tiba bergejolak melihat pulau itu—dan berpikir apa sang kapten juga merasakan yang sama saat memutuskan untuk tidak segera mendarat. Namun ia segera menepisnya.

. . .

Pasir serasa berdesir di bawah dayung saat badan sekoci yang ia naiki bersama sampai ke daratan. Ombak membasuh telapak kaki mereka dengan usapan pelan saat menjejak ke pantai berpasir putih yang asing. Tampaknya kapten mereka mulai tak sabar—atau itu karena persediaan makanan mereka yang semakin menipis—sehingga memutuskan untuk mendarat di pulau ini.

Mata hijau menyapu pantai yang tampaknya begitu bersih, hampir seperti tak pernah didatangi. Terefleksi di sepasang kolam klorofil itu rasa penasaran, kekaguman, dan perasaan tertantang untuk menjelajahi tanah ini—apa mereka sudah sampai di Asia?—itu pertanyaannya. Awak kapal yang lain mulai berjalan ke arah lain dan menjelajah dataran ini. Ia sendiri tanpa sadar berjalan menuruti kakinya dan menjauh dari awak kapal yang lain.

"Antonio! Jangan sampai tersesat! Kembali saat matahari terbenam!"

"_Aye, _Kapten!" balasnya bersemangat.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari. Butiran pasir putih di bawah sepatunya terasa asing, namun juga tak seperti menolak kedatangannya. Angin laut yang asin mendorong badannya memacu kecepatan. Entah mengapa ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tetapi tak ada bau apapun di tanah ini, tak ada suara ataupun gerakan mencurigakan yang tertangkap matanya—atau mungkin karena deru keras dari angin laut menenggelamkan inderanya.

Ia menghela napas merasakan kelelahan menggerayangi kedua kaki. Ia melihat jejak kakinya di atas pasir. Alisnya terangkat—_sepertinya aku sudah terlalu jauh pergi dari tempat sekoci,_ batinnya. Dan matahari yang telah melewati zenit langit mendukung pendapat itu. Sambil menghela napas panjang, pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pasir. Deburan ombak mengayun dan terpecah, membuat mata hijau itu dengan cepat terbayangi rasa kantuk. Tanpa terasa kesadarannya terhanyut tiupan angin laut.

_Krsk. Krsk. Tap. Tap._

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Namun suara itu mengganggu waktunya terlelap dan menarik kesadarannya kembali ke permukaan. Perasaan itu datang lagi—seakan-akan ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah sepasang mata gelap besar penuh rasa penasaran milik seorang pria berkulit hitam.

"UWAAAAAH!" Sang pemuda melonjak.

Sang pemilik mata hitam tak bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya terus mengawasi Antonio dengan penuh penasaran. Seorang pria yang tampak jelas berusia lebih tua dari sang pemuda Mediterania memandangnya seperti objek ekstraterestrial—_well,_ memang ia orang asing di tempat ini, tapi mereka sama-sama manusia, bukan?

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Tak benar-benar membantu—apalagi ketika matanya menangkap pisau berbentuk aneh yang terselip di pinggang pria itu.

Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu, namun dengan bahasa yang benar-benar asing. Wajah Antonio mengerut. Kebingungan tercermin jelas di kedua mata hijaunya. Tampaknya pria itu mengucapkan pertanyaan, karena setelah beberapa saat hening—yang ia takutkan—pisau itu tercabut dari pinggang pria itu dan mendadak ia menemukan dirinya dalam posisi yang berbahaya; berhadapan langsung dengan bilah tajam mengilap.

_Gawat! _Ia bisa merasakan peluh dingin merembes keluar dari pori-porinya. Senyum bergetar di bibir dan kedua tangan yang terangkat, ia mencoba memberi isyarat kalau ia tak punya niat buruk. "Maaf, kawan... aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan... tapi aku yakinkan padamu kalau kami tak punya maksud buruk."

Sang pria membalas dengan bahasa aneh itu lagi, tapi tampaknya ia mengerti maksud sang pemuda—karena ia kembali menyelipkan pisau itu ke tempatnya semula. Pertanyaan sepertinya datang lagi darinya. Kali ini diiringi isyarat telunjuk yang mengarah ke diri sang pemuda.

"Aku?" Antonio mengernyit. _Mungkin namaku? _Ia mengucapkan namanya perlahan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Antonio."

Dahi pria asing itu mengernyit dan mencoba mengulangi nama Antonio. "...nto...no?"

"An-to-ni-o!" ulang sang pemuda berdarah Spanyol, menekankan setiap suku kata.

"Anto...ni..o?"

"Ya! Itu benar!" Dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman lebar, ia memberi tanda bahwa pada sang pria sudah benar mengucapkan namanya meski logatnya masih terdengar aneh di telinga sang pemuda Spanyol.

"Antonio." Anggukan kepala menyertai. Kali ini pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Juana."

"Eh? Namamu? Ju..."

"Ju-a-na," ulangnya tegas sambil menekan tiap suku katanya. Lalu telunjuk pria itu mengarah ke arah lain, seperti menunjuk tempat di balik kerimbunan hutan. "Taíno."

"Juana." Antonio menunjuk ke pria itu, mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia menunjuk ke arah hutan, "Taíno?"

Pria itu melemparkan senyum lebar, tampaknya puas karena sang pemuda mengerti maksudnya. Senyum yang sama lebarnya berkembang di bibir Antonio. Namun segera terjatuh saat ia menyadari sesuatu—

"Sial! Matahari sudah mau terbenam! Aku harus kembali, Juana!"

Pria itu tampak kebingungan. Antonio mengulangi perlahan dan menekankan maksudnya—"Aku harus kembali."—sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya, lalu ke arah kedatangannya. Lama-lama kebingungan menguap dari wajah pria itu, pun kepalanya terangguk perlahan.

"Bagus! Sampai jumpa!" Ia memberikan senyuman terakhir sebelum berlari ke arah sekoci mendarat, berharap belum tertinggal apapun yang terjadi di sana.

Warna oranye bergradasi dengan merah jenuh tersiram ke wajah cokelat sang pemuda. Ia hanya tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali berlari—apa cahaya matahari terbenam itu tampaknya terlalu merah atau hanya imajinasinya saja?

Karena di matanya, cahaya matahari senja itu mengingatkannya pada warna lelehan darah. Tapi itu mustahil...

—bukan?

. . .

Semakin lama, malam bertambah semakin dingin walaupun ia yakin mereka tengah berada di daerah tropis. Api menyala membentuk lingkaran aurum terang dan hangat di tengah area hutan yang telah dibersihkan, dengan beberapa pondok kecil sederhana mengelilingi tempat mereka berkumpul. Taíno—nama itu kembali muncul ke benak Antonio, _mungkin maksudnya nama tempat ini_, pikirnya, _atau mungkin sebutan untuk orang-orang mereka?_

Ia tak ambil peduli sebenarnya. Beberapa hari dilewatkan awak kapal mereka bersama orang-orang penghuni daratan ini. Orang-orang yang seperti Juana—kulit hitam, rambut dan mata yang gelap—juga tak menolak kedatangan mereka. Malah lebih seperti seseorang yang kedatangan tamu, meski terkadang masih ada yang memandangi mereka dengan aneh seakan-akan bukan manusia. Well_, mereka memang agak terasing di sini—_

Hal lain yang ia sadari, mereka mungkin saja tidak sedang berada di Asia. Orang Asia yang pernah ia temui tak seperti orang-orang di tempat ini—_atau mungkin kita harus berjalan lebih jauh ke Barat?_ Namun kapten mereka telah mengambil keputusan untuk mendaratkan kapal—yang berarti mereka akan berada di tempat ini untuk beberapa lama.

Sang pemuda Mediterania merapatkan dirinya ke dalam lapisan kulit tebal yang juga selimutnya. Ia merasakan seseorang datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Mata hijau mencuri pandang, untuk menemukan Juana yang menawarkan senyuman mengantuk. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman kecil untuk membalas. Beberapa hari ini ia menemukan dirinya hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan pria ini—menjelajahi hutan, berburu, memancing, bahkan bertukar bahasanya. Perlahan mereka bisa berkomunikasi, meski masih dalam kata-kata sederhana dan diiringi isyarat.

"Kawan... err... pantai?" Juana membuyarkan hening dan menunjuk ke arah pantai dengan nada menawarkan.

"Maksudmu pergi ke pantai denganmu? Sekarang? Malam-malam begini?" tanya sang pemuda.

Balasan pertanyaannya datang sebagai anggukan kepala.

"...baiklah," balasnya. Ia bangkit dan mengeratkan lagi selimutnya, mulai berjalan mengikuti Juana—menepis kekhawatiran terbentuk di dalam dirinya; hutan malam hari, binatang liar, tersesat, hal-hal semacam itu—tapi tampaknya kawan barunya sudah terbiasa berjalan di keadaan seperti ini.

Namun semua kekhawatirannya menguap pergi saat pemandangan pantai menginterupsi. Napasnya seakan dicuri pergi bersama angin malam—terpesona, dirinya. Warna bak azurit laut saat siang kini dibayangi malam, tenggelam di dalam kelabu gelap walau masih tersisa semburat kebiruan yang tipis. Kubah kelam dengan percikan cahaya bertebaran di angkasa. Bulan penuh telah jauh melewati zenit, beriringan dengan _Spring Triangle_, tampak segera ingin kembali ke titik nadirnya untuk mengulang perputaran.

Dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari di bawah Denebola, gemintang tak tampak secemerlang lainnya. Seperti ada kabut yang membayangi—bahkan ia tak bisa melihat sabit Leo. Dan jika ia betul-betul memperhatikan, kabut itu kelihatan menggerayang perlahan ke arah puncak angkasa.

"Kawan, kau tahu apa itu?" Ia menarik perhatian pria yang lebih tua dengan tunjukan tangan. "Kabut itu aneh. Setiap hari aku melihatnya, tapi tak tahu apa itu ataupun asalnya dari mana."

Entah karena tidak tahu ataupun tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya, Juana menggelengkan kepala. Antonio memandangnya sejenak sebelum bergabung dengan lelaki itu duduk di atas hamparan pasir putih. Ia menangkap senyuman kecil yang entah mengapa di mata hijau sang pemuda terasa pedih, pahit, penuh kekhawatiran, namun sang pemuda hanya mengalihkan matanya ke lepas pantai tanpa berani bertanya. Apa yang mungkin ada di benak lelaki ini?

Ia tak yakin berapa lama mereka berada di pantai. Waktu terlewat begitu saja. Bulan telah pudar dari panorama di depan matanya, tersembunyi di balik kabut aneh. Ia merapatkan selimutnya, menahan dingin dari angin laut yang bertiup kencang. Hanya debur ombak yang berbicara di antara mereka.

Lalu semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi buruk.

Ia tak yakin pertama—ketika tiba-tiba angin laut berhenti bertiup dan suhu bertambah semakin dingin. Mendadak perasaan mencekam menggenangi udara. Heran, ia bertukar pandang dengan Juana, untuk menemukan ekspresi yang sama berada di wajah pria bermata gelap itu. Namun selain keheranan, ia bisa menangkap gelombang kekhawatiran dari kawan barunya.

Pusaran perlahan terbentuk di lepas pantai, bagian laut yang dangkal. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, semakin lama semakin besar, namun tidak sampai jadi raksasa seperti yang sering ditemuinya di samudera lepas saat badai. Dari dasar pusaran muncul cahaya terang—menyorot hingga sampai ke angkasa. Bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya itu, angin laut kembali bertiup ke arah kedua sosok lelaki. Keduanya berdiri, mencoba melihat cahaya itu lebih jelas.

Sepasang kristal zamrud membesar saat menyadari itu cahaya yang sama seperti yang disaksikannya di laut tempo hari. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat. Namun sesuatu mencengkeram tangannya dan membuat kakinya berhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan lengan Juana terhubung dengan tangannya. Jantung seakan berhenti melihat ekspresi horor yang terbentuk di wajah lelaki itu.

"Bahaya!"

Ia terdiam bertanya-tanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke lautan. Saat itulah cahaya berputar dan mulai meredup. Satu per satu sosok aneh muncul dari lautan tempat pusaran sebelumnya muncul. Dalam kegelapan dengan hanya diterangi jutaan konstelasi, ia menemukan dirinya membeku sementara tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Tidak, ia tidak kedinginan lagi. Perasaan ini... _ketakutan_.

Jerit liar yang pertama memecah malam—seperti milik lelaki dewasa—dengan segera disahut yang lain. Sosok-sosok itu tampak seperti manusia—atau sebenarnya makhluk itu memang manusia namun sudah kehilangan rupanya. Mata hijau merambah tubuh itu dan menangkap detail mengerikan—mata merah meradang yang telah mati tetapi di saat yang bersamaan sinis bak binatang liar kelaparan, kulit pucat dan kering hampir melekat ke tulang, juga luka-luka yang dibubuh darah kering, menganga terbuka memperlihatkan putihnya tengkorak yang retak di sana-sini. Hanya balutan kain yang telah terkoyak pembungkus tubuh-tubuh itu.

Ia mendengar Juana berdesis dengan bahasa aslinya, namun telah dicampur dengan kata-kata yang diajarkan Antonio padanya. Ia hanya dapat menangkap kata-kata, "...setengah mati."

Segera saja benaknya memanggil salah satu cerita pelaut yang pernah ia dengar. Entah mengapa ia yakin makhluk ini yang disebut mayat hidup. Mereka seperti yang diceritakan kawanan awak kapal pedagang dari utara jauh yang pernah ia temui.

"Antonio! Lari!"

Tarikan keras dari Juana hampir membuatnya terjatuh, tetapi cukup untuk menariknya kembali dari keterpanaan dan mulai berpacu mengikuti punggung lelaki itu melewati hutan. Ia mendengar banyak langkah kaki cepat menyusul dari arah belakang—namun sang pemuda menemukan dirinya takut untuk mengalihkan matanya, hanya berkonsentrasi pada langkah cepat kaki sang lelaki di tengah malam yang telah larut jauh. Ia melemparkan selimut kulit, yang tertiup ke arah pengejarnya, lalu terdengar suara seperti tabrakan kecil.

Antonio hampir melepaskan napas lega saat matanya mulai menangkap percikan keemasan dari lingkaran perapian yang mereka buat. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk itu, ia segera menghambur ke salah satu pondok dan bergegas membangunkan rekan-rekannya di kapal, juga orang-orang Juana yang tinggal bersama mereka. Juana menuju pondok yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama. Belum sempat ia pergi ke pondok selanjutnya, suara geraman keras menggetarkan udara. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh horor pada wajah-wajah pengejar mereka, ketika satu per satu dari kawanan monster itu muncul dari balik tirai kegelapan.

Dan entah untuk alasan apapun, api perapian mereka memilih untuk mati tepat saat itu juga.

Gelap serta merta menyelimuti pemukiman sederhana itu. Hal pertama yang ditangkap telinganya adalah raungan—jauh lebih keras, lebih liar, lebih mencekam dari yang ia dengar sebelumnya. Sang pemuda berusaha keras menahan badannya untuk tidak bergetar. Ia hampir membeku di tempat, terhipnotis karena rambah ketakutan oleh mata merah sinis yang kelaparan, mengirimkan getaran intimidasi dengan janji mimpi buruk penuh rasa sakit. Di dalam dada sang pemuda, jantungnya berdentam liar—serasa ingin mendobrak keluar dari kerangkeng thoraks.

"Antonio!"

Juana berteriak dalam bahasanya yang tidak jelas begitu memanggil namanya. Kawanan mayat hidup itu ternyata lebih cepat gerakannya dari yang ia duga. Ia menemukan dirinya nyaris dicengkeram oleh salah satu tangan kurus—ternyata lebih kuat dari yang terlihat—namun berhasil menghindar sebelum terlambat. Berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mendekatinya, Antonio berhasil mencapai pondok kapten mereka dan mendobrak masuk ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu kembali rapat-rapat. Pemukiman sederhana di tengah hutan itu segera saja riuh dengan lolongan mengerikan, erang kesakitan, dan teriakan yang membelah malam sunyi.

Di dalam pondok yang hanya diterangi sinar dari langit malam luar, ia melihat kaptennya sudah bangun dan memasang wajah gelisah. Sang pemuda bisa merasakan dinding pondok kecil bergetar seritme getaran napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar? Mengapa kau seperti itu, Antonio?" tanya sang kapten.

"Mayat hidup datang menyerang, Kapten!" Ia menyaksikan saat mata pria itu membesar.

"Kau bercanda?"

Kepalanya tergeleng penuh nada penyesalan. "Sayang sekali tidak."

Sang kapten mengintip lewat celah jendela kecil di dinding pondok—dan sepasang matanya semakin membesar, jika itu mungkin. Antonio kembali berhadapan dengannya sesaat kemudian.

"Cepat, suruh semuanya ke kapal, termasuk penduduk tempat ini!"

Kepala sang pemuda terangguk pelan. Ia menangkap pisau yang dilemparkan sang kapten padanya. Berbalik, ia menelan ludah dan menyiapkan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan menusuk sosok mengerikan pertama yang hendak meraih lehernya.

"SEMUANYAA! LARI KE KAPAAAL!"

Ia tak berhenti menebas dan menghujamkan senjata ke tiap mayat hidup yang datang menyerang ke arahnya. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana—termasuk mengotori wajah dan menodai pakaiannya. Tubuh—entah lengkap, terpotong, atau hanya bagiannya saja—berserakan hampir di semua sudut pemukiman. Di satu titik sang pemuda bergerak memungut pedang panjang yang tergeletak di tanah. Langkah kaki mendadak datang dari sisinya. Matanya membesar saat salah satu dari makhluk itu mengulurkan tangan ceking yang tulang telapaknya mencuat.

_Tidak, tidak akan sempat_—dan ia merasakan genggaman keras makhluk itu di lengannya.

Geraman terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan yang memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia bisa merasakan saat gigi-gigi makhluk itu menghujam ke dalam dagingnya, hendak mengoyak, juga mengirimkan saliva yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi seperti mereka—begitu yang pernah ia dengar. Berusaha keras ia melepaskan diri, namun kelelahan yang mulai merambat jauh ke otot-ototnya mencegahnya berbuat lebih cepat.

Genggaman tangannya mengerat di pedang yang baru saja ia pungut. Dengan dua gerakan cepat, ia menebas langsung ke tengah tangannya dan memutuskan leher makhluk itu seketika. Raung kesakitan keras meluncur dari mulutnya. Namun segera ia bangkit dan melaju menuju kapal mereka. Darah mengalir deras dari luka potongannya, terjatuh di tanah dan membuat jejak merah di belakang langkah kaki.

_Tidak jauh lagi. Ayo, kaki, lebih cepat lagi. Lebih cepat_—

Bayangan pantai tempat mereka mendaratkan kapal mulai datang ke pandangannya. Ia berlari, lari, dan lari, dihantui geraman liar juga langkah kaki yang mengejar dari belakang. Ia tak berani menoleh, takut kalau tubuhnya akan membeku kembali dengan paranoia seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia melihat sosok Juana di atas kapal yang cekatan membantu satu per satu orang-orangnya naik. Begitu orang terakhir sampai di atas kapal, pria itu mencuri pandang ke arah daratan. Ekspresi terkejut datang ke wajah gelapnya, menyadari pemuda Mediterania yang datang berlari sambil membawa sebilah pedang di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri telah kehilangan setengah bagian bawahnya. Ia mendengar lelaki tribal itu memanggil namanya dan berusaha menambah kecepatan. Kakinya berpacu bersama deru angin laut.

_Hampir, hampir. Lebih cepat lagi!_

Detik waktu terasa begitu lama—_terlalu lama_—hingga ia sampai di ujung papan kayu yang berpangkal di atas perahu. Ia tak membuang waktu dan langsung meloncat. Kakinya menghantam lantai kapal setelah dua loncatan besar. Segera Juana menarik papan itu ke atas kapal, mencegah mayat hidup yang mengikuti mereka naik.

Antonio menarik dan melepaskan napas panjang. Ia terjatuh karena kelelahan, namun sekujur tubuh pemuda itu bergetar karena residu dari saat sebelumnya. Seorang remaja yang dikenalinya sebagai awak kapal lain datang ke arahnya dengan wajah mengerut namun dihiasi kekhawatiran dan mulai merawat tangan kirinya. Ia hampir berteriak merasakan rasa sakit yang sebelumnya ditenggelamkan ketakutan dan pacuan adrenalin—baru menyadari betapa menyakitkannya saat ia memotong tangannya sendiri.

Begitu tangan kirinya selesai dijahit dan diperban, ia menghela napas dan melepaskan tawa kering—membayangkan kebodohannya tadi hingga sampai kehilangan tangan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah ke depan haluan. Sang pemuda melihat kapten mereka berdiri dan menyampaikan agar mereka segera kembali ke Eropa, membawa serta penduduk berkulit hitam dari daratan Juana, dilanjutkan dengan perintah kembali ke daratan setelah matahari terbit untuk menyiapkan perbekalan.

Antonio bisa merasakan jantungnya berangsur-angsur mereda detaknya ke ritme normalnya. Sang kapten yang telah selesai berbicara dan mendekat ke arah sang pemuda.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Antonio?" tanyanya.

"_Aye_, Kapten! Hanya kehilangan tangan kiriku, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku kehilangan akal dan menjadi bagian kawanan mereka, 'kan?" Ia melepaskan tawa, berharap mencerahkan atmosfer penuh ketegangan yang menyelimuti geladak atas Santa María. Ia yakin atmosfer serupa juga menyelimuti dua kapal yang lebih kecil. Ketiga perahu kini hanya mengikuti angin, sedikit di luar lepas pantai—tetapi cukup jauh untuk menghindari jangkauan monster-monster kelaparan itu.

Sang Kapten menghela napas panjang. "Yah, sayang kita kehilangan beberapa awak. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang ini. Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan semuanya."

Ia mengangguk, menangkap beberapa sosok orang dari Daratan Baru—sebutan untuk tempat yang mereka temui, setelah sang kapten menyadari mereka tak berada di Asia—yang ia kenali wajahnya. Namun ia tak melihat Juana di mana-mana. _Mungkin sedang merawat yang lain di geladak dalam_—

"Istirahatlah. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum fajar," saran sang Kapten.

"_Aye_."

Kaptennya berjalan ke arah geladak dalam. Ia mendengarnya bergumam, "Tetap saja, apa yang akan kukatakan pada kakakmu itu..."

Sebuah senyuman mendarat di bibirnya. Ah, ya—kakaknya itu memang terlalu sering khawatir, meski itu bukan hal yang buruk. Ia kembali teringat pada sosok pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya dan ia merasakan sisa-sisa ketegangan menguap pergi, digantikan oleh kerinduan—hal yang jarang ia rasakan pada sang kakak. Bersamaan dengan itu kelelahan datang menyerangnya—sensasi karena kehilangan banyak darah. Kantuknya semakin kental, maka ia membiarkan kesadarannya diayun oleh ritme gelombang ombak laut hingga larut dalam gelap.

_Hee, kakak bodoh, Lovino,Feliciano. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang—_

. . .

_Hari itu kapalnya baru saja sampai di dermaga saat malam telah larut. Perutnya berontak hebat. Karena itu Antonio segera mencari tempat makan. Sebuah bar tepat di luar dermaga adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia miliki. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya—_tak ada pilihan lain tampaknya. Pulang bisa menunggu sampai selesai makan. _Dan lagi, ia tak yakin di rumah ada makanan._

_Tempat itu cukup ramai saat ia datang. Dari penampilan orang-orang yang ada di sana, ditambah bau asin dan keringat yang menggenang di udara, ia langsung mengenali mereka sebagai pelaut. _Ah, ya. Kudengar ada kapal pedagang dari utara yang datang sebelum kapal kami.

_Segera saja ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap _counter_. Tiga porsi makanan berbeda melayang ke hadapannya. Ia mencoba sesendok. _Tidak buruk juga untuk ukuran bar_—atau itu karena perutnya yang tidak diisi hampir sehari semalam akibat persediaan makanan di atas kapal yang telah habis dahulu sebelum mereka sampai, sehingga lidahnya mau menerima apapun._

"_Hei, kau pernah dengar cerita mayat hidup?"_

_Ia mendengar seseorang berbicara dari sudut bar dekat tempatnya duduk. Suara parau kering milik seorang lelaki. Mulut tak berhenti mengunyah, namun telinganya terangkat. Pelaut-pelaut selalu punya cerita menarik yang dibawa mereka dari pelayarannya—dan ia selalu menikmati cerita-cerita itu sejak kecil._

"_Huh? Tidak pernah, tuh." Lawan bicaranya memiliki suara yang lebih ringan, tampaknya berusia lebih muda._

"_Apa? Kau tak tahu?" Suara ketiga bergabung, tampaknya milik seseorang lebih tua dari dua orang sebelumnya. "Orang-orang dari Utara selalu tahu cerita itu."_

"_Heh, tapi aku baru pindah ke Utara bulan lalu, Kakek tua."_

"_Oh ya, aku lupa itu, Bocah," gelak _Kakek Tua_. "Tapi paling tidak kau harus tahu. Cerita itu nyata."_

"_Apa? Memangnya tahu apa kau, Kakek tua, tentang cerita itu?!" sergah lelaki bersuara berat. "Memangnya kau pernah bertemu mereka?"_

"_Hei, hei. Bisa kalian ceritakan lebih lengkap padaku? Dari awal? Aku tak suka ketinggalan seperti ini," ujar _Bocah_._

_Piring pertama habis ia makan. Antonio meraih piringnya yang kedua. Tercium harum saus tomat yang ia sukai. Ia mulai menyendok lagi. Namun telinganya tenggelam dalam pembicaraan ketiga orang itu._

"_Ha! Baiklah. Tapi belikan aku minuman lagi, Bocah," ujar _Kakek Tua_._

"_Ya, ya! Mudah itu."_

"_Semua berawal dari masa Atlantis. Atlantis jauh lebih maju dari peradaban apapun yang mungkin ada di bumi. Yang pernah kudengar, mereka terobsesi untuk mencari cara agar bisa hidup abadi dan pada akhirnya berhasil melakukan hal itu entah bagaimana. Tetapi justru itulah awal kejatuhannya, karena Atlantis mulai buta dan bertambah serakah. Begitu serakahnya orang-orang mereka hingga seperti sudah kehilangan akal. Seperti kembali jadi binatang liar. Sepertinya itu berhubungan dengan cara yang mereka gunakan untuk hidup abadi. Ada yang mengatakan kalau keserakahan itu membuat dewa Atlantis, Dewa Laut Poseidon, menjadi marah dan menghukum mereka—tapi sudahlah, siapa yang percaya ada dewa atau tidak?"_

_Tak ada balasan kata-kata._

"_Di dekat Atlantis, ada satu daratan tempat tinggal sebuah suku yang namanya tak pernah diketahui. Memang mereka tak semaju tetangganya, tapi mereka hidup dalam damai hingga orang-orang Atlantis yang sudah kehilangan akal datang menyerang karena apa yang ada di tanahnya tak lagi cukup. Suku itu diberkati oleh Dewa Lautan, ada yang berkata seperti itu, tapi kupikir itu karena ilmu rahasia mereka, orang-orang itu mampu membuka pintu dimensi yang menghubungkan satu tempat dengan tempat lain. Jadi mereka membuka pintu itu untuk mempertahankan diri dan mengirim orang-orang yang menyerang mereka ke belahan lain bumi, di mana tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mereka."_

_Ritme mengunyahnya mulai jadi pelan. Ia meminta segelas air dan menegaknya dalam tiga tegukan besar._

"_Kau tahu, orang-orang Atlantis tak pernah menggunakan matahari. Mereka tinggal di dalam tempat terlindung dengan menggunakan kristal aneh sebagai sumber cahaya dan menolak keberadaan matahari, begitu yang aku dengar. Tapi mereka sebenarnya lemah dan ketakutan saat bertemu dengan cahaya matahari. Dan rupanya pintu dimensi yang dibuka suku itu mengirim tak hanya orang-orang Atlantis, tapi orang-orang suku itu sendiri juga tanpa sengaja ikut terbawa. Di tempat asing yang baru itu mereka melawan satu sama lain."_

_Suapan terakhir dari piring keduanya. Ia menumpuk piring itu dengan piring pertamanya dan meraih porsi ketiga._

"_Orang-orang suku itu berhasil bertahan karena orang-orang Atlantis hanya bisa menyerang saat malam. Juga karena mereka mendapat bantuan dari seseorang yang kuat, Sang Pemilik Dua Tanduk. Lebih dari enam tahun selalu seperti itu, namun pertarungan mereka selesai saat sang Pemilik Dua Tanduk menyelesaikan pintu besar dari besi dengan tuangan tembaga dengan dinding baja di sisinya untuk menahan orang-orang dari Atlantis itu. Berabad-abad terlewat setelah itu, hingga sekarang mereka masih terkurung di sana."_

_Sudut tempat ketiga lelaki itu hening untuk sejenak. Sang _kakek tua_ melanjutkan ceritanya._

"_Beberapa pedagang Timur pernah mengatakan tentang pinturaksasa di tengah dua gunung yang mereka lewati saat perjalanan ke Barat. Mungkin itulah tempatnya. Lalu... kapten kapalku yang sebelumnya adalah penjelajah sebelum terjun ke laut. Ia tak punya kaki kanan dan menceritakan padaku kalau ia kehilangan kaki itu di suatu pegunungan yang berada di tengah jalan menuju Timur. Kau tahu apa yang mengambilnya?"_

"_...apa?" Sang lelaki bersuara berat bertanya._

"_Makhluk yang seperti manusia, namun telah kehilangan akal, sulit mati, dan lemah di siang hari. Penampilannya buruk, sangat buruk—sampai-sampai mereka mendapat sebutan mayat hidup. Dan mereka bisa mengubahmu jadi seperti mereka jika ludah mereka sampai masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Kata lelaki itu, temannya berubah jadi seperti mereka dan menyerangnya. Ia memotong kakinya sendiri karena tergigit, lalu membunuh temannya yang jadi mayat hidup itu. Kau bisa bertanya langsung padanya. Namanya Mathias, sekarang ia jadi kapten Der Jäger. Aku... tak yakin, tapi mungkin orang-orang Atlantis itulah pelakunya. Apalah artinya kalau mereka tak bisa mati, lama-kelamaan pun tanah akan menang dan membuat tubuhmu jadi busuk."_

_Tiba-tiba ia merasa mual dan kehilangan nafsu makan. Padahal baru setengah porsi yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia meminta air lagi._

"_Jadi... sebenarnya Atlantis itu di mana letaknya?"_

"_Kau tahu Laut Sargasso? Tempat banyak kapal yang mendadak berhenti tanpa sebab? Banyak yang terjerat di sana dan tak bisa lepas hingga karam. Aku punya teman yang tenggelam di sana. Ada yang berkata kalau Atlantis yang tenggelam di dasarnya dan membuat kekacauan di lautan itu."_

"_Lalu Sang Pemilik Tanduk Dua itu siapa?"_

"_Haah! Itu cerita untuk kali lain saja. Sudah malam, aku ingin pergi tidur."_

_Nada kecewa terlempar dari dua lawan bicaranya. Ia tak bisa makan lagi. Diletakkannya uang di dekat tumpukan piring dan ia keluar dari bar. Aroma basah mulai menggenang di udara, tanda awan hujan yang mendekat, seketika menyeruak ke dalam rongga hidungnya. Kakinya mulai menyusuri jalanan familier, sambil bersiap-siap menerima sergahan kata-kata tajam dari sang kakak._

. . .

Sepasang mata hijau terbuka saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Bola klorofil itu bertemu dengan kristal obsidian yang tak lagi jadi asing untuknya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, namun berubah jadi ringisan saat rasa sakit menyambar dari tangannya. Ah ya, ia harus menahan sakit sampai mereka kembali ke Eropa.

"Kawan, baik?" tanya Juana dengan nada khawatir.

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum lemah. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Hening menggantung di antara mereka, namun bukan dalam atmosfer yang tegang. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke cakrawala, di mana pulasan abu-abu pertama mulai muncul dan menandakan datangnya hari baru. Begitu cercah matahari berangusr-ansur muncul, ia melihat kabut aneh yang datang dari arah terbenam matahari mendaki semakin tinggi ke langit.

Perlahan kapal mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan. Ketika matahari muncul sepenuhnya, sang kapten mengarahkan ketiga kapal untuk merapat kembali ke daratan. Ia melihat lelaki itu berusaha meyakinkan penduduk tribal untuk ikut mereka kembali ke Eropa dengan bahasa terbatas. Senyum geli terbentuk di bibirnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mengikuti rekannya turun ke daratan.

Malam sebelumnya masih terasa bagai mimpi untuknya. Namun begitu ia sampai ke tempat pemukiman mereka sebelumnya, anggapan mimpi itu segera memudar menjadi petualangan paling mendebarkan, menyakitkan, mencekam, dan mengancam nyawa selama hidup dua dekadenya. Pupilnya menyapu pemukiman dan mengambil detail yang tersisa.

Sebagian besar pondok hancur dan sisanya rusak berat. Tubuh-tubuh juga potongan-potongannya berserakan di tanah pamah berpasir—ia mengenali beberapa jasad awak kapal mereka, lebih banyak tubuh orang-orang tribal, juga beberapa yang tidak lagi memiliki kepala dan berbau tajam dari yang lain, ia yakin kepunyaan mayat-mayat hidup itu. Merah darah terciprat ke mana-mana, hingga ibun yang menempel di sepatunya pun tampak seperti rubi kecil berkilauan. Bau menyengat seperti daging busuk datang dari tubuh-tubuh milik makhluk penyerang mereka, bercampur dengan asin angin laut dan anyirnya darah. Sang pemuda merasa mual seketika.

Terburu-buru ia kembali menyusuri jalan kembali ke kapal. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang objek solid. Ia mencuri pandang—_DEG!_—dan seketika ekspresi di wajahnya dipenuhi horor saat bertemu sepasang mata merah sinis yang mencolok lebar.

Kepala salah satu mayat hidup itu bertemu kakinya—dan bukan sembarang kepala, itu kepala yang ia penggal semalam. Ia yakin karena ada potongan tangan kirinya tercecer di dekatnya. Bergetar, ia meraih tangan kirinya yang mulai berbau menyengat seperti bangkai mayat hidup yang lain. Ia meringis mengawasi daging yang terkoyak karena gigitan dan membuka genggamannya perlahan. Diambilnya pisau milik sang kapten yang masih tercengkeram di sana.

Ia letakkan lagi potongan tangannya ke tanah. Tanpa mencuri pandangan untuk kedua kali, kaki membawa dirinya melangkah cepat kembali ke kapal. Tubuhnya bergetar membayangkan seandainya ia tak memotong tangan kirinya—ia akan berubah jadi seperti mereka!

. . .

Malam-malam bertambah dingin di rumah mereka—dan ia yakin seluruh Eropa juga seperti ini. Temperatur turun drastis, padahal kalender di dinding rumah mereka membisikkan akhir musim semi. Bahkan saat seharusnya musim panas sudah di depan mata, salju masih saja turun meski tak setebal saat musim dingin. Semua ini karena lapisan gelap yang tak kunjung turun dari atmosfer. Ketika siang, langit akan berwarna kelabu ditambah bayangan tipis matahari yang mustahil bisa menghangatkan udara. Sementara kala senja datang, angkasa akan terpoles kemerahan—_terlalu merah_, pikirnya—bergradasi dengan warna malam.

Aneh adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tetapi ada perasaan lain, seakan ada yang salah namun ia tak tahu pasti apa itu. Atau mungkin itu sebuah firasat bahwa—

"Kakak! Cepat masuk! Kau bisa sakit nanti, _vee_!" sayup seruan adiknya dari dalam rumah.

"Ya, ya! Sebentar, aku bawa kayu bakarnya," jawab Lovino cepat.

Ia menggotong beberapa potong kayu bakar yang baru saja ia belah, cukup untuk persediaan mereka hingga esok. Begitu melewati pintu, ia disambut udara hangat dari perapian dan wangi saus tomat khas Vargas buatan kakeknya.

"Wah, terima kasih sudah membawakan kayunya, Lovino!" ujar kakek mereka dari sudut dapur, tangannya tak berhenti mengaduk substansi merah di dalam panci.

"Mhm."

Selesai meletakkan kayu bakar, ia bergabung dengan adiknya di meja makan. Keduanya menanti sampai kakek mereka menyelesaikan saus pasta dan membawanya ke meja. Makan malam terlewat seperti biasa; ia menikmati masakan kakek sambil mendengarkan lelaki tua itu dan adiknya bercengkerama, hanya sekali dua kali membuat komentar. Namun tampaknya ada yang berbeda malam ini—

"Lovino," panggil sang kakek.

"Hm?"

"Mungkin... Antonio akan segera pulang. Orang-orang pasar berkata kalau kapten Christopher sudah kembali," sang kakek berkata. "Mereka baru saja sampai di Lisbon kemarin lusa dan akan berangkat ke Seville empat hari lagi."

"Eh?" _Itu sedikit lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. _"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Sang kakek memberinya senyuman lebar dan anggukan kepala. "Kalau kau mau ke rumahnya, aku akan mengizinkan. Tapi jangan lupa ajak juga adikmu."

Wajah Lovino bertambah cerah. "Terima kasih, Kek!"

. . .

Laut hari itu lebih kelabu dari biasanya, membuat atmosfer ketiga kapal mereka turut dirundung kemuraman. Langit di atas kepalanya malah tampak lebih kelam lagi. Ia tak bisa menolak hal itu, mereka selamat dari serbuan makhluk—manusia, tapi... _bukan_ manusia—namun banyak yang terluka, bahkan beberapa tak selamat. Usahanya untuk bercanda seakan mati. Pun semakin mereka mendekati daratan Eropa, semakin gelap langit terlihat dan semakin dingin temperatur udara. Juana terkadang menemaninya duduk-duduk atau memancing, tapi ia tak lagi mendapat giliran berjaga malam karena larangan Kapten Christopher.

Helaan napan meluncur dari mulutnya untuk kesekian kali sepanjang mereka menyusuri rute kepulangan melintasi Samudera Atlantik. Mereka sudah tak jauh lagi. Sang Kapten telah menginstruksikan untuk bersauh di Lisbon dan mengisi perbekalan sebelum mereka melanjutkan ke Seville, tempat kedatangan yang direncanakan.

Tertatih-tatih, sang pemuda masuk ke geladak dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tak terlalu banyak. Perutnya kelaparan, namun persediaan makanan kapal sudah terlanjur habis, jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia melihat Juana masuk ke geladak dengan wajah gelisah.

"Hei, ada apa, Kawan? Kau tampak tak begitu baik," tanyanya.

"Jauh..." Juana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak tahu... sama sekali."

"Tak masalah, kau bisa pergi denganku. Aku akan menunjukkan semua di sini padamu." Senyum kecil terkembang di mulutnya. "Mungkin kau bisa tinggal denganku nanti, setelah aku memaksa kakak bodohku. Bagaimana keadaan orang-orangmu?"

Dari wajahnya, ia bisa melihat sang lelaki tribal tak mengerti sebagian besar kata-katanya. Tetapi tampaknya ia mengerti pertanyaan yang terakhir. Seketika saja wajah gelap itu berubah murung. Kesedihan berputar di sepasang mata obsidian.

"Tidak bagus." Kepala Juana tergeleng pelan. "Kawan... banyak... sakit..."

Ia mendengar pembicaraan dari beberapa awak kapal yang mengatakan banyak orang-orang tribal dari Daratan Baru yang jatuh sakit. Mereka tak pernah berlayar sebelumnya, apalagi dalam jangka waktu berhari-hari menyeberangi sebuah samudera. Ditepuknya punggung lelaki itu dan meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir. Kapten pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." _Meski aku tidak begitu yakin, apalagi hal seperti ini baru pertama kali terjadi..._

Ia menawarkan senyuman meyakinkan yang dibalas sang lelaki tribal dengan senyuman lemah.

"Tanganmu... baik?" tanyanya pelan.

Alisnya terangkat sekilas. "Ya, sudah lumayan. Aku sempat takut sisanya jadi busuk, tapi sepertinya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Terdengar keramaian di haluan kapal. Sayup suara-suara tawa dan banyak pembicaraan masuk ke telinga Antonio. Ditariknya sang lelaki tribal keluar dari geladak. Langit di atas mereka sudah tak lagi bisa dibedakan dari musim dingin, walau ia yakin sudah hampir waktunya musim panas tiba. Salju tipis turun perlahan dari awan kelabu di atas kepala. Di kejauhan kaki langit, bayangan pelabuhan Lisbon mulai tampak. Sekalipun tubuhnya mulai menggigil, wajahnya bertambah cerah.

_Akhirnya_—

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan hingga mereka merapat dan melempar jangkar, mata hijaunya tak sekalipun melepaskan diri dari objek bernama dermaga. Sang kapten mengumumkan waktu seminggu hingga mereka mengangkat sauh dan berangkat ke Seville. Ia mencoba membuat tubuhnya hangat dengan apapun yang ia temukan—sarung tangan yang hanya ia gunakan satu sisi saja, sebuah syal yang sekarang ditempeli bau ikan, lalu lapisan baju yang lebih tebal.

Ia turun dari _Santa María_ dengan perasaan membuncah, hingga rasa sakit dari tangan kirinya terlupakan. Namun begitu ia berjalan keluar dari dermaga , ia segera merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Diperhatikannya wajah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan—tak ada satupun dari mereka yang wajahnya tak dipenuhi keresahan, kekhawatiran, dan ketakutan. Apalagi jalanan jauh lebih sepi dari saat sebelumnya ia datang ke tempat ini—yang kira-kira sebulan sebelum keberangkatannya ikut dengan Kapten Christopher.

Paranoia apa yang sebenarnya datang menghantui tanah ini? Lalu musim yang aneh ini pula—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang _akan_ terjadi?

Lamat-lamat ia mendengar langkah kaki datang dari belakang. Ia tak perlu membalikkan perhatiannya untuk mengetahui kedatangan Juana. Begitu lelaki itu sampai di sisinya, ditariknya tangan sang lelaki ke rumah makan terdekat tanpa peduli satu dua pandangan penasaran yang terlempar ke arah mereka. Ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia dan Juana duduk berhadapan di salah satu tempat makan—yang sangat sepi pengunjung. Segera ia memesan masing-masing dua porsi untuknya sendiri dan untuk sang lelaki tribal. Mereka makan dalam atmosfer penuh keheningan yang agak berat. Namun pikiran Antonio lebih dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal yang terjadi—dan yang _mungkin_ terjadi.

"Antonio, itu kau?"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan kepala. Senyum lebar mengembang saat ia mengenali rambut pirang yang tergerai sepanjang bahu, aksen kental orang Perancis, juga balutan pakaian dapur.

"Francis! Sedang apa kau di sini, ha?" balasnya.

Francis segera mendekati sang pemuda berkulit cokelat dan merangkul teman lamanya itu. Tawa ringan terluncur dari keduanya.

"Hei, sudah lama kita tak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan Gilbert?" tanya Antonio.

"Baik. Sepuluh tahun kita tak bertemu, bodoh! Kalau Gilbert... sebenarnya aku juga lama tak bertemu dengannya sejak pindah ke sini," balas Francis. Mata biru mengawasi sosok sang pemuda Mediterania. Ekspresi di wajahnya terjatuh seketika. "Hei... tanganmu..."

"Ahaha. Bukan hal yang besar. Ini oleh-oleh dari perjalananku yang terakhir," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang masih utuh. "Oh, ya. Kenalkan, namanya Juana. Ia ikut dengan kami ke sini."

Sang lelaki tribal terhenti makannya. Tangan kanannya yang belepotan menggantung di udara, sendok yang disediakan di meja tak tersentuh—Antonio menahan dirinya untuk tidak menepuk dahi karena baru menyadari tak ada sendok yang mereka gunakan di Daratan Baru—dan mengawasi sosok sang pemuda Perancis. "Antonio... kawan?"

"Ya! Juana, ini Francis. Kawan baikku." Antonio menunjuk Francis.

"Ran... ci?" Juana mencoba. Telunjuknya terarah ke sang pemuda Perancis yang masih berangkulan dengan Antonio.

"Bukan, bukan," balas Francis. "Fran-cis."

"Fran... ci?" Dahi Juana mengerut.

"Hampir benar. Francis," ia menekan suku katanya.

"Fran...cis?" Ia mengucap dengan logat yang masih kental.

Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Francis. "Itu benar! Kau cepat belajar rupanya, ya?"

Sang lelaki tribal membalas senyumnya. "Francis! Kawan!"

"Kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu, Juana." Antonio mengibaskan tangannya. Ia tahu laparnya lelaki itu dari wajahnya. Atmosfer yang berada di antara mereka kini terasa lebih kendur.

Anggukan kepala membalas kata-kata Antonio—entah dimengertinya atau tidak—sang lelaki berkulit gelap itu kembali makan, tentu saja dengan tangannya. Sementara sang pemuda Mediterania menyeret kawan lamanya ke sudut lain restoran.

"Oke, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Antonio segera.

Francis mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Francis! Aku baru saja kembali dari seberang samudera!"

Francis mendengus pelan. "Ya, ya, tentu. Tidak ada yang terjadi—"

"Benarkah?" potong Antonio.

"—atau itu yang ingin kupercayai."

"Jangan berputar-putar, Francis!" balas Antonio. "Tempat ini terlalu sepi jika kau mengatakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Juga... sepertinya semua orang resah..."

"Baik, baik." Helaan napas terluncur dari mulut sang pemuda Perancis. "Kau sudah mendengar tentang _mereka_?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan... _mereka_?" tanyanya. Wajahnya mengerut.

"Monster manusia yang tidak bisa mati, seperti baru saja bangkit dari kubur. Aku hanya mendengar seharusnya mereka diasingkan di balik dinding besi raksasa yang dibuat... Sang Pemilik Dua Tanduk, di pegunungan Kaukasus. Tapi karena ada perubahan musim yang aneh ini, mereka jadi bertambah kuat dan liar sampai bisa menjebol. Lalu mereka menyebar ke mana-mana, menyerang manusia dan mengubahnya jadi seperti jenis mereka. Yang terakhir kudengar dari kapal pedagang yang datang tadi pagi, mereka hampir mencapai pesisir tengah Laut Mediterania. Tetapi aku belum mendengar dari Herakles, ataupun..." Ludah tertelan sebelum melanjutkan. "...ataupun Lovino dan Feliciano."

Antonio tidak menyadari napasnya tertahan dan matanya membesar karena terkejut hingga Francis menutup mulutnya. Ia merasakan tiba-tiba ritme jantungnya bertambah cepat. Segera saja perutnya terasa melilit—ini dia firasat buruknya datang.

_Lovino, Feliciano? Jangan katakan_—

"Mayat... hidup?" tanyanya pelan. Dentuman di dalam kerangkeng iganya terasa bertambah kencang.

"Ya. Ada yang menyebut _mereka_ seperti itu." Francis mengusap wajahnya. Antonio baru menyadari lingkaran gelap yang menggantung di bawah kedua mata sahabatnya. Mata biru Francis tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu, kini bola azurit itu lebih sayu dan terlihat lelah. Wajah sang pemuda Perancis itu juga sedikit tirus. Jenggot hanya terawat sekadarnya, seperti selalu tergesa-gesa.

_Ada apa ini?_

"Orang-orang gelisah dengan nasib mereka. Tampaknya makhluk-makhluk itu tak bisa dihentikan. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa cepat gerakan mereka. Bisa saja mereka lebih dekat dari yang kita perkirakan." Francis berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Kapal-kapal ke Britania dan Afrika penumpangnya bertambah banyak. Namun lebih banyak yang masih berlindung dan bertahan di rumah. Semuanya kebingungan harus melakukan apa."

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku... tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, Kawan. Tempat ini milik orang tuaku. Aku... selalu saja mengecewakan mereka. Paling tidak dengan begini... aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Demi mereka." Senyuman getir yang terkembang di wajah sahabatnya turut mengirim pilu ke hati Antonio. Sebuah penyesalan.

"Kau tak mau pergi dari sini? Bagaimana kalau mereka datang dan menyerang? Kau akan diam saja?" balas Antonio.

"Aku... tak tahu, Kawan." Helaan napas meluncur dari sang sahabat lama. "Aku tak lagi tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini."

Hening menguasai atmosfer untuk beberapa saat. Ia melirik ke arah Juana untuk menemukan lelaki tribal itu hampir selesai dengan porsi keduanya. Napasnya terhembus perlahan.

"Francis... asal kau tahu—" Antonio menelan ludah. "—aku kehilangan tanganku di Daratan Baru karena serangan mayat hidup. Tangan ini kupotong karena aku tergigit."

Sepasang kristal lazuardi membesar. Wajah itu terkejut seketika. "Maksudmu tempat yang baru kalian temukan? Dan... mereka... juga ada di sana?"

Kepalanya terangguk sekilas. "Juana berasal dari sana. Ia kehilangan rumah dan beberapa orang-orangnya karena serangan itu. Beberapa awak kapal kami juga..."

Sang pemuda Spanyol bangkit dan menepuk pundak kawan lamanya yang masih terdiam. "Aku sarankan... kau segera mengemasi barangmu dan pergi dari sini, Kawan."

Ia menghampiri meja Juana dan tak lagi berbalik ke arah Francis. Diletakkannya uang di atas meja, ia menarik sang lelaki tribal keluar dari tempat makan.

. . .

Sepasang mata cokelat memperhatikan bukit yang berada di ujung barat kotanya. Kubah kelabu perlahan terpoles warna kemerahan jenuh yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit merinding—_seperti darah_, pikirnya—sementara warna-warna bangunan yang terefleksi di matanya memudar ke dalam siluet. Angin dingin berhembus, membelai pelan kulit wajahnya namun juga mengirimkan gigil ke sekujur tubuhnya. Bau tipis aneh mencampuri bau basah tertangkap hidung sang pemuda. Dahinya mengernyit—ia merasa pernah mencium sesuatu yang seperti ini. Namun belum sempat ia mengingat, suara ketukan di pintu depan rumah memotong perhatiannya.

Matanya membesar tatkala menemukan seorang gadis berambut cokelat berdiri di depan rumahnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, penampilan gadis itu—rambut teracak, mata hijau jenuh dengan kelelahan, bajunya kusut dan penuh cipratan darah, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh, sementara tubuh itu sendiri bergetar dengan hebat. Sebuah papan penggorengan penuh berlumuran likuid merah anyir tergenggam di tangan sang gadis. Senyum lemah perlahan terkembang di bibir gadis itu sebelum kesadarannya pergi dan kakinya melemas.

"Eliza!" serunya. Refleks ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum berdebam ke tanah. Ia meringis saat menangkap pergelangan kaki kiri sang gadis yang membengkak. _Terkilir_?

Tertatih-tatih, ia membawa tubuh Elizaveta ke dalam rumah. Dibaringkannya sang gadis di tumpukan kulit dekat perapian. Ia membawa kantung berisi air panas ke torso gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Wajah sang pemuda mengerut saat ia mencium bau itu lagi. Kali ini menempeli tubuh Elizaveta. Pun ia masih belum bisa mengingat di mana ia pernah mencium bau seperti itu.

Cucu Roma itu mulai membersihkan kulit di pergelangan kaki sang gadis yang bengkak—_noda darah_, ringisnya—lalu mengoleskan salep buatan kakeknya untuk mengurangi bengkaknya. Tersenyum kecil, ia teringat sering merawat Feliciano yang terkilir kakinya setelah bermain-main seharian di jalanan kota. Begitu rata, ia mengikat pergelangan kaki sang gadis dengan kain usang namun bersih untuk mencegah terkena kotoran dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Selesai dengan kakinya, Lovino mulai membersihkan kulit di kaki, tangan, dan wajah Elizaveta, bersyukur saat menyadari hanya lecet-lecet yang ia temukan tanpa ada luka serius. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Apa yang terjadi pada Roderich? Lalu... Feliciano dan Kakek belum kembali juga. Ini sudah hampir malam..._

. . .

Ia tersentak menyadari dirinya tertidur di samping sang gadis. Di luar zulmat sudah jatuh dan menyelimuti kota dalam malam tanpa satupun bintang. Matanya mengarah ke seluruh ruangan, menemukan perapiannya mati karena kehabisan kayu bakar—_Feliciano dan Kakek belum pulang juga_—dan bangkit untuk menyalakan kembali perapiannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup seperti raungan binatang liar. Disusul suara teriakan yang terdengar seperti...

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAAN!"

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Lovino berlari dan membuka pintu depan. Jalanan dipenuhi orang-orang berwajah gelisah. Suara-suara raungan liar itu bertambah keras dan banyak, bercampur dengan teriakan panik dan jerit ketakutan. Hidungnya mengernyit saat menangkap bau itu lagi, tapi jauh lebih kuat.

Matanya membesar seketika. Teringat kembali saat ia bertemu dengan Yao di dermaga, bau ini bau yang sama dengan yang menempel tangan pedagang itu. Refleks kakinya melompat ke dalam. Dalam kepanikannya Lovino teringat surat Willem dan menyambar gulungan perkamen itu setelah berusaha keras meraba-raba dalam kegelapan.

"Eliza! ELIZA! ELIZA! BANGUN! BANGUUUN!" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang gadis Hungaria yang masih terbaring. Perlahan sepasang mata hijau terbuka dan mengawasinya dalam nada tanya.

"Lovi?" Elizaveta mengerjap.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Cepat, naik ke punggungku!" Anggukan kepala membalasnya.

Elizaveta meraba-raba, meraih papan penggorengannya yang masih berlumuran darah, dan naik ke punggung Lovino. Sang pemuda Italia melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari rumah setelah melemparkan selapis kulit untuk membungkus tubuh gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak mengambang semakin pekat di udara, bercampur dengan bau itu—bau seperti daging busuk, bau yang hanya mengingatkannya pada kematian—dan bau metalik dari darah kental, membuat perutnya serasa terkocok. Jalanan semakin penuh dengan orang-orang yang panik. Ditambah dengan kegelapan malam yang membuat segalanya semakin sulit terlihat.

Dan suara ribuan raungan seakan-akan terundang oleh paranoia orang-orang, insting mereka berbisik untuk mengubah seisi kota menjadi lautan darah.

Kaki sang pemuda Italia tak berhenti berlari—_dermaga!_ Mereka harus sampai ke dermaga! Matanya mencuri pandang ke belakang untuk sekilas—monster... seperti manusia yang telah kehilangan rupanya, seperti... mayat yang dibangkitkan kembali dari kuburnya—dan seketika bola limonit itu membesar. Ia bisa merasakan pacuan adrenalin tinggi dalam tubuhnya, hampir bisa membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan hanya mengandalkan refleksnya semata, Lovino menghindari tubuh-tubuh manusia yang mulai banyak tercecer, berserakan, menghiasi jalanan di sana-sini. Sepatu dan bagian bawah celananya ternoda oleh cipratan darah.

Satu dari makhluk itu mendadak datang dari gang kecil di antara gedung di sebelah kanannya. Dengan refleks ia menghindarinya. Lalu satu per satu dari kawanan mereka datang melompat ke arahnya—_BANG! BANG!_—hanya untuk dipukul ke sisi jalanan oleh Elizaveta dengan penggorengan di tangannya. Ia bertukar senyum lemah dengan gadis itu untuk sejenak.

"AWAS!" Elizaveta berteriak. Tubuhnya melompat karena refleks, lebih tinggi dari yang ia inginkan, untuk menghindari dua pasang tangan kerontang yang tiba-tiba datang dari sisinya dan hendak meraih dirinya.

"AAH! AWAAAS!" _DUAGH!_

Seorang perempuan setengah baya dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya tampak mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk batu keras penyusun jalan. Ia mengucapkan maaf cepat sebelum kembali memosisikan Elizaveta di punggungnya dan berlari kembali. _Aneh_, pikirnya, _perempuan itu tampak pucat dan kesakitan_.

"Lovi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Elizaveta. Mereka masuk ke jalan sepi yang jarang dilalui penduduk.

"Ya. Aku tak apa-apa," balasnya. Napas terpotong pendek-pendek.

"Perempuan itu tadi... dia sudah tergigit..." ujar Elizaveta perlahan.

Lovino mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tergigit oleh mayat hidup... ia akan jadi seperti mereka." Lovino merasakan dirinya menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya. Hanya suara _tap-tap-tap_ cepat kakinya yang bergaung di jalanan sempit dan sepi itu. Suara panik orang-orang dan geram liar makhluk yang kelaparan hanya tinggal sayup-sayup yang terhalang baris bangunan di sisi-sisi mereka.

"Roderich..." balas sang gadis pelan.

Ia tak perlu mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Elizaveta untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Pria yang bertunangan dengan sang gadis ini pasti mengalami hal yang sama.

"Oh." Ia menelan ludah. "Aku... turut menyesal."

"Tak apa-apa." Suara sang gadis Hungaria bergetar dengan kesedihan tertahan. "Dia melindungiku saat mereka menyerang..."

Hening mengambang kembali di antara kedua sosok, namun perhatian Lovino segera dicuri sekumpulan mayat hidup yang mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka. Seketika matanya membesar. _Lima, enam_, ia menghitung dalam horor. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup.

"Teruslah berlari, Lovino," Elizaveta tenang berujar. "Hindari mereka sebisa mungkin. Sisanya serahkan padaku."

Lovino tidak tahu dari mana sang gadis mendapat kekuatannya kembali, karena ia tak ingat Elizaveta makan sejak tak sadarkan diri. Tetapi kepalanya terangguk—ia percaya pada gadis Hungaria ini.

Lompatan pertama, ia berhasil menghindari juluran tangan dari mayat hidup pertama. Suara keras metal yang menghantam datang mengikuti—_BLAM! BLAM!_— menandakan Elizaveta berhasil memukul mundur dua dari mereka.

Mereka mendekati makhluk ketiga, yang ternyata gerakannya lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Tangan kerontang itu menggenggam tangan kanannya sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Namun Elizaveta bergerak cepat dan menampar kepala makhluk itu dengan keras hingga terlempar ke samping. Lovino meringis menahan sakit dari bekas cakaran makhluk itu. Darah merembes dari luka yang ternyata lebih dalam dari apa yang terlihat—ia merasakan bagian tendonnya ikut robek—menetes di atas salju tipis yang melapisi jalan.

_Tiga lagi_—

Napasnya terengah hebat. Di saat yang sama ia mendengar napas Elizaveta juga seberat miliknya. Tiga yang terakhir mendekati mereka bersamaan—_DEG!_—membuat Lovino mempertanyakan diri dan keberuntungannya lagi. Tiga tangan kerontang terjulur dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Lovi! BERBALIK!" seru Elizaveta.

Refleks ia menuruti perintah gadis itu. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, hampir berputar dengan kakinya sebagai poros—_BLAM! BLAM! DUAGH! BLAM!_—hingga sesaat terlewat saat Elizaveta menyapu tiga makhluk itu. Wajahnya meleleh dalam ketakjuban—sebenarnya apa-apaan gadis ini? Bertarung brutal seperti itu melawan monster-monster ini, membuat sang pemuda Italia merasa dirinya lemah dan tak berguna.

Namun kekaguman itu tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa dari moster yang dipukul oleh Elizaveta bangkit kembali. Ia berbalik lagi ke arah dermaga—"Lari, Lovi! Cepat lariii!" Elizaveta menjerit—dan kakinya langsung berpacu dengan angin.

_Dermaga seharusnya tak jauh lagi_—

Keluar dari jalanan sepi yang sedikit terlalu gelap untuk matanya, mereka menemukan diri berada di jalur dekat pantai dengan bau tidak enak menyeruak pekat ke dalam hidung sang pemuda Italia, membuatnya ingin muntah. Tetapi ia sadar tak ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Kakinya menghantam bebatuan keras penyusun jalanan. Darah di mana-mana, berceceran dan terciprat sepanjang jalan juga menodai dinding-dinding gedung. Potongan bagian badan dan tubuh-tubuh utuh namun tak lagi bisa bergerak berserakan—Lovino harus sesekali melompat untuk menghindarinya.

Ia menyadari jalanan ini jauh lebih sepi dari jalanan yang mereka lewati lainnya. _Sepertinya kawanan monster itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya di jalan ini_, pikirnya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat siluet hitam dari pelabuhan dengan beberapa cahaya yang berayun-ayun cepat dirundung kepanikan. Keramaian orang memenuhi dermaga. _Semoga masih sempat..._

"Kita ke dermaga, Lovi?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Ya. Naik kapal. Kuharap Britania aman," Lovino menjawab.

"Roderich juga mengatakan untuk pergi ke Britania..." ujar sang gadis pelan.

Kegelapan sudah tak seburuk seperti selama mereka berlari sepanjang jalanan kota. Cahaya dari api yang dibawa orang-orang berlalu lalang saat kedua sosok memasuki gerbang dermaga. _Britania, Britania! Kapal ke Britania, kuharap masih sempat..._

"KAKAAAK! _VEEEE_!"

Panggilan itu terdengar seperti suara Feliciano. Ia menyapu kerumunan dengan cepat dan menemukan adiknya berada di salah satu kapal—_The Seafawl_, namanya tertulis dengan cat biru yang telah mulai mengelupas di bagian buritan kapal berjenis _caravel _itu—dan segera ia kenali sebagai kapal orang Britania. Kelegaan menyapu wajahnya, namun jatuh kembali saat menyadari kapal itu mengangkat jangkar dan mengembangkan layarnya. Ia tak membuang waktu, segera ia memaksa kakinya yang telah digerayangi kelelahan untuk berpacu.

_Tidak! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!_

"KAAK! AYO CEPAAT, _VEE_!" teriak Feliciano.

_Hampir sampai. Ayo, lebih cepat!_

Detik terakhir sebelum seorang awak kapal mengangkat papan, ia melompati papan kayu yang tampak hapir patah itu dengan dua loncatan panjang dan berhasil mendarat di atas geladak dengan suara dentaman keras. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena tampaknya Elizaveta tak apa-apa.

Segera saja sosok sang adik muncul di sampingnya. Feliciano membantu Elizaveta turun dari punggung Lovino dan mendudukkan sang gadis Hungaria di dinding samping haluan kapal. Sang adik kembali lagi untuk membantu kakaknya bangkit berdiri dan menatahnya duduk dekat Elizaveta.

Begitu bersandar ke dinding kayu, Lovino baru menyadari betapa lemasnya tubuhnya. Rasa sakit mendadak menyambar dari luka di tangan kirinya. Ia baru merasakan segalanya sekarang, saat pengaruh adrenalin mulai turun dan tak lagi menenggelamkan dirinya. Bahkan napas leganya hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena sesaat selanjutnya kelelahan merayap secepat kilat di sekujur tubuh, menyentuh setiap saraf. Disandarkannya kepala ke belakang sambil mengendurkan ototnya, ia merasakan kesadarannya pergi dengan cepat oleh gabungan kelelahan, rasa sakit, dan kehilangan darah.

. . .

Sang gadis Hungaria mengawasi sosok Lovino dengan pandangan pekat emosi. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan lusuh dari kantung bajunya, ia mulai membersihkan luka di tangan sang pemuda Italia—menemukan luka itu lebih dalam dari yang terlihat. Elizaveta merobek bagian baju Lovino dan mengikatkan potongan kain itu ke luka di tangannya. Sang gadis tahu luka itu harus segera mendapat perlakuan yang lebih baik, tapi mereka harus bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini hingga sampai ke Britania. Paling tidak darah tak lagi keluar banyak dari luka Lovino.

Seseorang yang tampak seperti awak kapal lewat di dekat mereka. Sang gadis memanggilnya dan meminta selimut. Tak lama berlalu hingga ia menerima selembar kulit yang sepertinya terlalu sering digunakan. Ia tersenyum lemah sambil berterima kasih, menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Lovino. Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir sang gadis, setidaknya mereka aman untuk sekarang. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke belakang, hidung menghirup udara asin khas lautan. Ia bisa merasakan angin berhembus mengacak pelan rambut cokelatnya.

"Eliza, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini _vee_?" tanya Feliciano pelan.

"Feli." Sang gadis menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang, berusaha mengembalikan tempo napasnya kembali normal. "Hal yang sama terjadi di tempatku. Roderich menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sini, mencari bantuan, dan naik kapal ke Britania untuk mengungsi ke sana."

"Lalu... Roderich _ve_?" tanyanya lagi.

Elizaveta menggeleng pelan. Feliciano bisa melihat bahu sang gadis bergetar dan mata hijaunya dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Aku turut menyesal _vee_," ujar sang pemuda Italia pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia melindungiku dari bahaya." Elizaveta menawarkan senyuman lemah yang membuat Feliciano tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Lovino menolongku. Ia mengobati kakiku dan membawaku sampai kemari," lanjutnya. "Kau punya kakak yang hebat."

"_Vee_!" Feliciano menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Walaupun ia sering marah-marah, tapi Kakak sebenarnya selalu peduli _vee._"

"Oh?" Elizaveta tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kakekmu?"

"Kakek..." Wajah Feliciano meredup. Mata cokelatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sama seperti Roderich, Kakek... melindungiku _vee_."

Rupanya itu pertahanan emosional terakhir sang pemuda Italia. Air mata mengalir perlahan dari sudut-sudut sepasang bola limonit itu. Senggukan meluncur dari mulutnya. Elizaveta membuka selimutnya, mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk merangkul sang pemuda dan menyandarkan kepala Feliciano ke bahunya. Selimut kulit kini membungkus kedua sosok dari sergapan udara malam.

"Menangislah sampai puas," bisiknya dengan suara yang ditenggelamkan deru angin laut. Bajunya mulai terasa basah dengan air mata yang hangat. Feliciano mencurahkan semua kesedihannya dalam sunyi. Sang gadis Hungaria sendiri bisa merasakan matanya turut basah. Dibenamkannya wajah ke rambut sepia milik sang pemuda Italia.

Dalam pelukan zulmat malam, kedua sosok saling mencurahkan sesal dan pilu, beriringan dengan jerit kesedihan angin laut dan deburan ombak yang bergemuruh miris.

. . .

_BYURR! BYUR!_

Ia terbangun karena suara keras benda yang terjatuh ke laut. Tangannya otomatis meraih mata dan mengucek-ucek hingga kantuknya pergi. Langit sudah tak lagi gelap, yang artinya matahari sudah naik walaupun selalu tersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan. Seketika ia meringis saat merasakan impuls sakit menyambar dari tangan kanannya. Sambil menahan luka itu, ia melihat Elizaveta yang merangkul Feliciano menyaksikan sesuatu di laut yang kelihatannya baru saja dibuang itu. Wajah keduanya dibayangi kekhawatiran dan... rasa kasihan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan dengan suara parau.

Elizaveta menoleh sejenak ke arahnya, lalu mengisyaratkan ke bagian haluan kapal. Matanya bertemu dengan dua orang berwajah pucat dengan tubuh yang tak bisa berhenti mengejang didorong ke laut. Alisnya naik ke atas.

"Kapten, apa ini benar-benar perlu?" Ia mendengar seseorang bertanya pada lelaki berusia lanjut namun masih bertubuh kekar.

"Apa kau ingin mati di sini, hah? Mereka sudah tergigit! Kalau mereka sampai benar-benar berubah, mereka yang akan membunuhmu!"

"_A_-_Aye_."

Tak ada yang melawan atau bertanya lagi. Beberapa awak kapal datang menyeret penumpang yang kondisinya serupa—tubuh lemas, kulit pucat, dan badan tak berhenti mengejang—dan langsung membuang mereka ke laut. Teriakan minta tolong yang begitu pilu, memohon-mohon, bahkan hingga tangan-tangan mereka mencakari lantai kapal, segalanya tak lagi dipedulikan baik oleh awak-awak maupun sang kapten kapal. Atmosfer diselimuti keheningan seiring bertambahnya kesuraman yang merundung kapal itu.

Beberapa kali ia bisa merasakan lirikan mata ke kelompok kecilnya, hingga seseorang mendekati mereka.

"Dia antara kalian tidak ada yang tergigit, 'kan?" tanya seorang remaja lelaki. Tanda-tanda kelelahan jelas mengukir wajahnya.

"Tidak." Kepalanya tergeleng. "Ini dari cakaran. Eliza di sini terkilir kakinya, dan Feli..."

"Aku baik-baik saja _vee_," adiknya melanjutkan sambil melempar senyum lebar.

Remaja itu mengangguk. "Bagus, jadi kami tidak usah memaksa kalian keluar dari kapal. Kapten mungkin terlihat keras, tapi sebenarnya dia perhatian."

"Berapa lama lagi sampai ke Britania?" tanya Elizaveta.

Mata remaja itu mengerjap. "Jika angin seperti ini terus, mungkin saat matahari terbenam kita sudah sampai Weymouth."

"Hm..."

"Kalian lapar?" tanya remaja itu.

"Oh, kalau tidak merepotkan..." Elizaveta berujar pelan. Ia merasa geli saat melihat pipi gadis itu memerah—kontras sekali dengan kebrutalan yang disaksikannya saat mereka menghadapi kawanan monster—namun tertarik kembali saat merasakan perutnya sendiri bergemuruh.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Remaja itu masuk ke geladak bawah dan muncul sesaat kemudian. Di tangannya tiga potong roti dan sebongkah keju, yang segera dibagikannya pada Lovino, Elizaveta, dan Feliciano.

"Makanlah," tawarnya. "Kami tak punya banyak di sini tapi semoga saja cukup untuk semua."

"Terima kasih, err..." Elizaveta memandangnya dengan tanya.

"Raivis, namaku Raivis," ujarnya pelan.

"Oh, terima kasih, Raivis!" Elizaveta menawarkan senyuman lebar yang diikuti oleh Feliciano. Ia hanya menggumam pelan.

"Sama-sama," balas remaja itu pelan. Tiba-tiba ia tampak gugup. "A-Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ya."

. . .

_The Seafawl_ berlabuh saat polesan merah bertengger di atas cakrawala Weymouth. Elizaveta turun dengan dibantu Feliciano, sementara dirinya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Bau amis khas dermaga dan bau asin lautan bercampur dengan bau metalik dari darah serta bau seperti daging busuk yang lebih lemah—yang membuat Lovino meringis. Pelabuhan itu penuh sesak dengan manusia. Berusaha keras ia mengikuti sosok Elizaveta dan adiknya yang entah mengapa hampir selalu tenggelam dalam lautan orang-orang, sesekali tangannya yang terluka tersenggol saat berpapasan. Ia hanya bisa melotot lemah, lalu segera kehilangan orang yang menyenggolnya.

Setelah hampir terseret arus orang tiga kali, mereka berhasil keluar dari pelabuhan. Elizaveta mengayunkan tangannya pada salah satu kereta kuda yang tengah berhenti. Tak lama berlalu hingga sebuah kereta berukuran sedang yang ditarik seekor kuda besar berwarna kemerahan datang ke arah mereka.

"Kami harus ke London," ujar Elizaveta.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam, Nona. Apa itu tak masalah?" balas sang pengemudi yang usianya tampak tak lagi muda.

"Kira-kira berapa lama hingga sampai di London?" tanya Lovino.

"Dari Dorset ini mungkin kita akan sampai saat dini hari, dengan beberapa kali berhenti untuk istirahat. Saya dan Drake yang gagah ini," ia mengisyaratkan pada kudanya, "—sebenarnya tak memiliki masalah harus mengantar malam-malam—" Mata sang pengemudi memperhatikan sejenak kaki Elizaveta yang tampak jelas membengkak dan Lovino yang memegangi bebatan luka di tangannya. "—jika memang kepentingannya begitu mendesak."

"Ya, ini... memang darurat..."

Senyum mengembang di wajah sang pengemudi. "Kalau begitu silakan naik."

Mereka naik ke dalam kereta, bersyukur saat mengetahui kursinya cukup untuk mereka tempati. Elizaveta duduk dengan Feliciano di kursi yang menghadap ke depan, sementara Lovino duduk menghadap mereka. Bunyi langkah kuda yang berlari menghantam batuan konkret mulai berderu bersama putaran roda kayu, membawa mereka melintasi jalan-jalan Dorset. Hening mengambang di atmosfer, hingga—

"Eliza, mengapa London _vee_?" tanya Feliciano pelan.

"Arthur. Kuharap dia mau menampung kita sampai segalanya beres. Dan mayat-mayat hidup itu tak mungkin bisa menyeberang Channel," balas Elizaveta. Mata hijaunya perlahan bertambah sayu, tercermin jelas harapan agar semuanya kembali normal. "Semoga saja..."

"_Vee_."

Lovino hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa tertarik untuk membuka mulutnya sendiri. Sepasang bola limonit terarah ke luar jendela kecil, menyaksikan panorama berlari ke arah kebalikan dari arah yang mereka tuju. Benaknya melayang ke tempat lain. Tanpa sadar ia meraba saku baju tempat ia menyimpan surat dari Willem. Kernyitan tipis muncul di dahi, menyadari rencana untuk mengunjungi Seville saat Antonio pulang telah gagal.

_Antonio_—

Namun suara hentakan kuda yang stabil, putaran roda kayu, disertai angin dingin yang berdesir lirih mengayun mereka hingga ketiga sosok itu menemukan masing-masing dari mereka menyerah pada keletihan dan terlelap dalam buaian Morpheus.

. . .

Ia membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. Wajah sang pengemudi tua yang tersenyum adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Feliciano tengah membantu Elizaveta turun dari kereta itu.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai," ujar sang pengemudi.

"Oh... Terima kasih," balasnya. Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari kereta.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Elizaveta menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada sang pengemudi—yang ditolak oleh lelaki itu dengan alasan kalau ia hanya ingin membantu mereka, padahal jarak Dorset dan London tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Namun yang lebih menjadi perhatiannya adalah kota di depan matanya. Mereka berada di tepi sungai Thames. Bangunan berderet sepanjang sisi-sisi sungai, hanya kelihatan sebagai siluet di balik tirai kabut dan butir-butir salju yang melayang-layang di udara. Sunyi terasa pekat menggenangi atmosfer London, namun masih ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tak ke tempat ini?

Suara kereta berjalan kembali membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Elizaveta dan Feliciano. Ketiga pasang mata menyaksikan kereta kuda yang mengantar mereka menghilang ke balik kabut sebelum Elizaveta mengisyaratkan arah ke rumah Arthur.

"Ayo, sebelah sini. Tak terlalu jauh seingatku." Sang gadis Hungaria menunjuk jalur setapak sepi yang tersembunyi oleh bayangan bangunan tinggi. Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Ia bisa merasakan dingin menusuk hingga ke bawah kulitnya sambil menyesal dalam hati karena tak memakai sesuatu yang lebih tebal. London memang berbeda.

_Dan kukira ini seharusnya musim panas..._

Setelah melewati beberapa belokan dan jalan setapak yang hanya diterangi lampu jalanan sekadarnya, mereka sampai ke depan sebuah bangunan yang tampak berukuran lebih kecil dari bangunan lainnya. Pintu kayu gelap berdiri di bawah plakat nomor rumah 386. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum terdengar gerutuan dari baliknya.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam beg—" Namun perkataan tuan rumah terpotong saat pintu rumah terbuka. Disambung dengan helaan napas dari mulut Arthur. "Kalian juga?"

"Juga?" tanyanya.

Ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Arthur. Sang lelaki Britania hanya membukakan pintunya lebih lebar dan memberi isyarat untuk mereka masuk. Lovino bergegas ke sisi lain Elizaveta dan membantu sang gadis bersama adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Arthur. Pintu terdengar ditutup dari belakang.

"Maaf menganggumu malam-malam, Arthur," ujar Elizaveta pelan.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku tak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lalu... sebaiknya kau segera mengobati kakimu itu. Dan, Kacung, obati juga luka di tanganmu!"

Ia hanya cemberut namun tak coba membalas sebutan yang diberikan sang tuan rumah padanya. Begitu memasuki ruang tengah, ia mengerti apa maksud Arthur. Ia mendudukkan Elizaveta di salah satu kursi dekat perapian. Di ruangan itu sudah ada Vash yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk sebuah pedang bersarung, lalu seorang lagi yang ia kenali di mana-mana tengah dirawat oleh adik pria Swiss itu.

"Brengsek kentang?"

"Huh?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar duduk di sisi lain ruangan. Tampak perban mengikat kepalanya dan kain menggantung salah satu tangan yang ditahan dengan dua potongan kayu—_patah tulang, huh?_

"Ludwiiig!" seru Feliciano sambil menghambur ke sisi sang pemuda berdarah Jerman.

"Ludwig? Kukira kau ada di mana," sambung Elizaveta. "Di mana kakakmu?"

"Tentang Gilbert, aku—" Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "—aku tak tahu. Ia... memaksaku meninggalkannya."

Elizaveta menghela napas yang bergetar. "Ah, semoga ia baik-baik saja."

Ludwig membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. "Ya."

Tak ada kata lagi yang terdengar. Dari luar terdengar deru angin yang bertambah semakin kencang, pertanda datangnya badai. Selesai merawat luka-luka Ludwig, Lily bergantian merawat kaki Elizaveta dan mengobati luka Lovino. Sang tuan rumah sendiri hanya terdiam duduk di sebuah kursi empuk di sudut ruangan sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul kulit.

. . .

Bau basah bercampur asin lautan masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Awan gelap masih saja mengambang di atas kepala, melukis langit yang seharusnya biru cemerlang oleh musim panas dengan warna abu-abu yang tak sedap dipandang. Mata hijau memandang untuk terakhir kali ke pelabuhan yang akan mereka tinggalkan, bersinar saat mengenali rambut pirang panjang di antara kerumunan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan balik melambaikan tangan pada Francis.

"Sampai jumpa! Jaga ksesehatanmu!" Teriakan Francis bersaing dengan deru kencang angin laut.

"YA! KAU JUGA, FRANCIS!" balasnya.

Sauh diangkat setelah kapten meluncurkan komandonya. Layar dibuka dan ketiga kapal mulai menangkap angin dengan layar, berangkat menuju Seville. Beruntung hari itu langit sedikit lebih cerah dan tak ada salju yang turun. Ia bisa mengira-ngira sebelum senja datang mereka sudah sampai. Tak sabar ia ingin segera kembali ke rumah. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

_Hee, apa kabarnya Kakak bodoh?_

"Antonio," panggil suara yang sekarang selalu ia kenali di manapun berada.

"Hm?" Ia berbalik dan menemukan sang lelaki tribal duduk bersamanya di haluan sebelah kiri. _Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?_

"Ke mana... pergi sekarang?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sekarang? Kita akan pulang. Ke rumahku!" balas Antonio penuh semangat. "Kau bisa bertemu kakakku nanti."

"Rumah... Kakak?"

Antonio hanya mengangguk. Tak banyak kata tertukar di antara keduanya selama ketiga kapal mengarungi celah Laut Mediterania dan masuk ke muara Guadalquivir. Pecahan-pecahan es yang putih kebiruan mengapung di atas permukaan air yang tak bisa ia bayangkan dinginnya. Sementara di sisi-sisi sungai, orang-orang yang lewat tampak jelas berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dari perubahan cuaca yang drastis ini.

_Padahal seharusnya ini musim panas, 'kan?_

Matanya menerawang ke angkasa yang dirundung awan gelap, membayangkan warna biru cemerlang menyebar luas. Benaknya memanggil kembali saat-saat musim panasnya, mengundang senyum ke bibir sang pemuda. Di hari-hari hangat seperti itu ia biasa pergi mengunjungi Lovino, membawakan tomat yang sangat disukai pemuda Italia itu dan mereka akan bercengkerama seharian bersama Feliciano atau kakek mereka. Rasa rindu merambati dirinya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu saudara kembar itu?

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa ketika otaknya mengunjungi satu per satu kenangan musim panasnya. Ah, musim yang paling ia sukai dan tunggu-tunggu sepanjang tahun—yang kini tak bisa ia rasakan betapa hatinya mendamba. Ia menghela napas.

Bayangan pelabuhan Seville semula hanya siluet di kejauhan yang terpancang di bawah kaki langit kelabu. Semakin lama, semakin jelas detail dan warna yang melukis wajah pelabuhan itu. Banyak orang telah berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sorak sorai mulai terdengar riuh bahkan sebelum ketiga kapal memasuki dermaga. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah mengapa kericuhan yang seharusnya terdengar penuh kebahagiaan, di telinganya pekat dengan kesuraman.

Ketiga kapal tertambat dengan bantuan orang-orang dermaga. Papan dipasang, lalu satu per satu awak kapal turun mengikuti sang kapten. Cerita penjelajahan dan penemuan Daratan Baru siap di lidah mereka, ditambah cerita mencekam malam terakhir mereka di Daratan Baru. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakaknya, apalagi menjelaskan setengah tangan kirinya yang tak lagi ada di tempat. Sang pemuda mengisyaratkan pada Juana untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan yang datang padanya—sambil melemparkan senyum dan meminta maaf karena tergesa-gesa untuk pulang ke rumah—ia melewati kerumunan orang yang tampaknya hendak menyapunya. Beruntung sang lelaki tribal berjalan di sampingnya, membuka jalan dan menghindarkan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit dari kemungkinan tersenggol orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Namun keberadaan Juana juga mengundang satu dua—banyak sebenarnya—tatapan dari orang-orang yang lewat, jelas penasaran dengan sosok sang lelaki yang begitu berbeda penampilannya dengan orang-orang Eropa.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam sunyi melewati jalanan yang cukup lengang. Sedikit keheranan menghinggapi dirinya—biasanya kota tak pernah sesepi ini—seiring dengan banyak keresahan yang bisa ia rasakan di atmosfer. Bangunan yang berderet mengirimkan getar kemuraman yang aneh. Orang-orang berjalan cepat, seakan tak mau lama-lama berada di jalanan, langit kelabu dan udara yang dingin juga ikut mendukung perasaan negatif itu.

Namun semua pikiran menguap saat ia melihat rumahnya yang terletak agak di atas kota dari kejauhan. Sedikit mempercepat jalannya karena tak sabar, ia menyeret Juana berjalan sepanjang jalanan naik. Begitu sampai di pintu depan rumahnya, napasnya telah dipotong pendek-pendek. Segera saja ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu cepat.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang semula terdengar sayup dari dalam semakin jelas hingga pintu terbuka, mengungkapkan sosok pemuda yang lebih tua dari Antonio beberapa tahun. Dua pasang mata hijau saling bertatapan untuk sejenak sampai senyum mengembang lebar di wajah keduanya—

"Selamat datang, Adik idiot!" Dan satu pukulan mendarat di samping kepala Antonio.

"He-hei! Aku baru datang! Jangan seperti itu—"

"Ya, aku tahu," potong Henry. Ia beralih ke sosok lelaki di samping adiknya. "Dan siapa temanmu ini?"

"Oh, ini Juana. Dia dari Daratan Baru. Terjadi... sesuatu." Antonio mengenalkan sambil menunjuk ke arah kakaknya, "Juana, ini Henry, kakakku."

"Kakak?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Huh?"

"Orang yang lahir sebelum aku. Keluarga. Henry," ulangnya untuk Juana.

"Keluarga!" Kepalanya mengangguk. "Heenry?" lelaki itu mencoba. Tangannya menunjuk sang kakak.

"Wah! Kau langsung bisa!" Antonio tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau memang cepat belajar!"

"Juana? Dari Daratan Baru?" Henry tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, kenapa dengan tanganmu? Jangan katakan Christopher memaksamu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh..."

"Bukan! Bukan Kapten!" seru Antonio. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, terjadi sesuatu di Daratan Baru!"

Henry menatapnya skeptis sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Sudah kau obati? Aku tak yakin kalau perawatan luka di atas kapal bagus... juga kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Nanti saja, ya?" Antonio menghela napas. "Aku ingin istirahat."

Henry mengangguk. "Sekarang aku harus pergi untuk mengecek sesuatu. Mungkin sampai nanti sore." Henry membukakan pintunya lebih lebar dan mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk masuk. "Pastikan kau dan temanmu tak merusak apa-apa!"

"Iya, iya! Akhirnya bisa istirahat tanpa diganggu kakak bodoh—"

"HEI!"

. . .

Ia terbangun saat mendengar pintu depan yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Sepasang mata hijau mengerjap. Cercah kemerahan yang tipis memenuhi ruangan, masuk dari jendela yang menghadap langsung ke horizon barat. Ia mencuri pandang ke Juana yang terduduk di dekatnya, tersenyum lemah saat menyadari temannya tengah terlelap. Ia bangkit, bertemu mata dengan kakaknya. Dalam remang-remang ruangan itu, ia menangkap wajah sang kakak dibayangi oleh keresahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha tak membangunkan penghuni ruangan yang masih terlelap.

Tampak Henry mengusap wajahnya dengan gelisah sebelum duduk di samping sang adik. Kakinya tak bisa tenang entah mengapa.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi..." Sang kakak memulai.

"Mmm..." Antonio menelan ludah. "Mayat hidup?"

Henry menatapnya terkejut sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Aku mendengarnya saat masih di Lisbon. Jadi?"

"Granada jatuh kemarin malam. Hanya sedikit yang bisa lolos, semuanya tak terduga," ujarnya. "Hanya tinggal waktu sampai mereka di sini."

Antonio bisa merasakan mata hijaunya membesar. Terakhir kali, seminggu yang lalu, ia mendengar mereka sampai di pesisir tengah Mediterania. Lalu bagaimana bisa gerakan mereka jadi secepat itu? Apa yang terjadi? Berbagai pertanyaan menghantui benak sang pemuda Spanyol.

Antonio menelan ludah. "Sebenarnya... mereka juga yang membuatku kehilangan tangan."

Terdengar tarikan napas cepat dari sang kakak. "Mereka juga ada di sana?"

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Di malam terakhir kami di sana, mereka menyerang. Juana kehilangan rumah, juga orang-orangnya. Aku masih beruntung karena hanya kehilangan tangan, kupotong sendiri setelah tergigit. Beberapa awak kapal kami malah tak selamat..."

Jika awalnya atmosfer di ruangan itu sudah berat dan suram, kini semakin bertambah tegang dan gelap. Cahaya telah larut ke dalam cakrawala sepenuhnya. Sang kakak berdiri dan menyalakan perapian sebelum kembali duduk.

"Tak ada kabar dari teman-temanmu yang orang Italia, jadi aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka."

"Oh." Sekalipun jawabannya hanya itu, di dalam dirinya, sang adik merasakan dingin aneh merambat, seakan-akan berusaha mencekiknya dalam kecemasan tanpa arti. Ia hanya bisa berharap mereka selamat entah bagaimana. Antonio menelan ludah. "Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Gelengan kepala lemah adalah jawaban yang disodorkan sang kakak. "Aku tak tahu. Aku ingin memastikan orang-orang Kesultanan selamat, jadi aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk pergi. Namun mereka masih saja keras kepala. Semua orang gelisah dan kebingungan. Tak ada yang tahu harus melakukan apa."

Antonio hanya terdiam.

"Tapi kau, adik bodoh," lanjut Henry sambil mencengkeram sisa tangan kirinya dan membuat Antonio meringis, "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu akibatnya bila bertemu mereka. Jadi begitu kau merasa lebih baik, kuharap kau segera membawa temanmu dan pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih aman. Mengerti?"

Tidak ada celah untuk protes jika kakaknya sudah memakai nada itu untuk menekankan sesuatu padanya. Dan tidak ada jawaban lain yang akan diterima sang kakak selain tanda setuju.

Ia mengangguk lemah. "Kira-kira di mana?"

Henry mengedikkan bahunya. "Banyak yang pergi ke Britania, Skotland, atau ke Afrika. Beberapa yang lebih nekat pergi ke kepulauan Timur."

Benak Antonio memanggil bayangan seorang lelaki Belanda saat kakaknya menyebut kepulauan Timur dan berpikir sudah berapa lama mereka tak bertemu—

"Hanya saja—" Henry menyela pikirannya. "—kupikir kau baru saja sampai dari perjalanan jauh. Jadi Britania sepertinya cukup. Pergilah ke tempat Arthur."

Kepalanya terangguk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dalam hati, ia mengira-ngira alasan sebenarnya sang kakak menyuruh untuk pergi ke Britania. _Sedang kekurangan uang, huh?_

. . .

Sang kakak tak bisa tenang, selalu keluar masuk rumah dengan wajah resah. Bahkan malam saat salju turun lebat sekalipun. Ia mulai khawatir. Saat langit mulai terang, kakaknya datang dan membawa berita Valencia dan Cordoba sudah diserang—dan wajah pemuda yang lebih tua tampak lebih gelisah. Sesekali pandangan mata mereka bertemu, namun Antonio hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan menggeleng pelan. Memang tangannya sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi di saat bersamaan ia merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan kehilangan tenaga—apa ia terkena infeksi?

Hanya saja ternyata pilihan lain sudah dihapus dari hadapan matanya.

Langit kelabu mulai terpoles kuning kemerahan walaupun sulit dilihat dengan mata. Ia merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih lemas hari itu, sepanjang hari dirinya terus berbaring. Juana menemaninya dan cukup peduli untuk mengompres dahinya. Demam datang; yang artinya ketakutannya terbukti, infeksi telah menyerang bekas potongan tangannya—dan ia bisa merasakan jahitannya meradang hebat.

Usapan obat bius—barang langka yang didapatnya dengan bantuan sang kakak—membuat rasa sakit di tangannya berkurang sedikit. Badan terasa panas dan ia kedinginan di saat yang sama. Kepalanya juga terasa berputar. Ia tak lagi bisa memejamkan mata karena sudah terlalu banyak tidur seharian itu. Dan sepasang bola klorofil menerawang ke langit-langit rumah mereka yang baginya kelihatan sedikit kabur, hingga—

_..drrt._

Ia mengerjap. Entah mengapa ia merasakan dinding rumah bergetar—atau mungkin itu karena otaknya yang tengah tak bisa berpikir jelas karena demam ini? Kepala tergeleng lemah. Dirapatkannya selimut yang ia pakai dan mencoba beristirahat. Hasilnya nihil, karena saat itu seketika pintu rumah dibuka dan dibanting tertutup, membuatnya hampir melonjak dari kursi panjang tempatnya berbaring.

"KALIAN BERDUA! SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI!" perintah sang kakak yang datang mendadak.

Ia mengerjap sekali. Dua kali, sebelum matanya membesar dan horor merayap perlahan dalam diri Antonio. Ia terhenyak. Jangan katakan kalau mereka sudah ada di sini—

"Cepat! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Mereka sudah ada di ujung kota!" Henry berlalu lalang cepat di sekitar rumah dan muncul meleparkan tas ke hadapan dua orang yang masih membeku itu. Ia sendiri menenteng satu tas lain yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Antonio memaksa dirinya bangkit. Terhuyung-huyung ia hendak meraih tas, namun Juana yang tampak mengerti keadaannya sudah mengambil benda itu duluan dan merangkul sang pemuda Spanyol, membantunya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah. Henry sudah pergi dahulu entah ke mana. Antonio mengarahkan Juana untuk berjalan ke dermaga lewat jalan pintas—dalam hati berharap masih ada kapal ke Britania untuk mereka.

Jalan yang mereka lalui sepi dari orang, namun lebih remang-remang dan sempit. Setiap kali melaluinya, Antonio selalu merasa seperti pencuri—karena mereka benar-benar seperti menyelinap. Ia bisa mendengar berbagai suara yang jenuh dengan kepanikan, orang-orang ramai berusaha menyelamatkan diri, juga sayup-sayup geraman liar yang kini jadi penanda mimpi buruknya. Ia tak tahu gerakan mereka secepat apa, apalagi dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, harapan untuk selamat kelihatan sulit.

Kepalanya tergeleng. Terlalu cepat untuk menyerah. Lagipula ada lelaki tribal ini—yang entah mengapa bisa tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tanpa banyak kata yang tertukar. Wajah Juana tampak tenang dengan determinasi. Antonio tahu ia sakit hati saat kehilangan rumah dan sebagian orang-orangnya, namun lelaki itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan semua itu. Malah Juana selalu bisa menghiburnya di saat yang sulit—sekalipun ia baru mengenalnya. Dan saat-saat sulit itu adalah seperti saat ini—sang pemuda Spanyol merasa sedikit lebih baik mengetahui lelaki itu bersamanya.

"Ke mana?" tanya lelaki itu saat mereka berada di persimpangan.

"Ke sana," ia menunjuk jalan kecil yang menurun.

Pilihan buruk.

Geraman liar yang aneh namun kini familier untuknya mendadak datang. Entah dari mana. Segera saja keduanya memasang telinga dan waspada akan gerakan terkecil. Juana mendudukkannya di sisi jalan dan menaruh tas di sampingnya, memutuskan lebih aman untuk menghadapi mereka daripada terus berjalan.

Satu mayat hidup datang pada mereka dari balik bayangan gedung. Ia heran bagaimana mereka bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya dengan begitu baik, dibandingkan dengan makhluk yang menyerang mereka di daratan Juana. Juga gerakan dan menyebarnya mereka lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan—mereka berkembang, ia memutuskan.

Ia menyaksikan saat Juana memasang kuda-kuda. Tangan lelaki itu mendarat di gagang pisau aneh yang sepertinya selalu terselip di pinggang. Pisau tercabut dan lelaki itu langsung menghujam ke arah makhluk penyerangnya, yang entah bagaimana bisa menahan serangan itu dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang lelaki tribal sebelum bilah tajamnya mencapai leher.

Sesaat kemudian tendangan melayang dari kaki Juana, melesak kuat ke perut makhluk itu dan melemparnya hingga membentur dinding bangunan yang berderet di sisi jalan. Sang lelaki tribal merangsek mendekatinya, pisau teracung siap menghabisi.

Sepasang mata hijau membesar. Buruk!

Karena selangkah sebelum Juana bisa memotong leher makhluk yang terjatuh itu—"AWAS!" ia memperingatkan—satu lagi datang mendadak muncul tepat dari bayangan gedung di sampingnya dan meloncat menerjang lelaki tribal itu. Sang pemuda Spanyol menahan napasnya, menyaksikan sang lelaki tribal menghantam tangga di sisi salah satu gedung.

Mayat hidup pertama bangkit kembali dan bergabung dengan penyerang kedua menghampiri sang lelaki, niat jelas di kedua pasang mata merah sinis yang dipenuhi haus darah. Geraman aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri keluar dari tenggorokan keduanya. Juana segera bangkit dan menggenggam belatinya.

Ia menendang makhluk kedua, namun makhluk pertama berhasil meraih lehernya dan langsung menghentikan jalur napas. Tangannya menggenggam erat pisau, menolak melepaskannya walaupun ia merasakan kesadaran pergi dengan cepat. Ia berontak, dengan keberuntungan berhasil menusukkan pisaunya ke sisi leher makhluk yang tengah mencekiknya—seketika jerit kesakitan terdengar memecah udara, bersamaan dengan lepasnya cekikan makhluk itu. Cipratan darah menodai baju dan wajahnya. Terus ia mendorong pisaunya hingga dalam tertancap—semakin banyak darah terciprat—lalu menariknya sepanjang leher makhluk itu; kepala terlepas dari badan penyerangnya dan jatuh menggelinding ke arah sang pemuda Spanyol.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Antonio menatap mata merah sinis milik kepala yang sudah tak memiliki badan. Namun perhatiannya segera teralih kembali pada sang lelaki tribal yang menghadapi penyerang keduanya yang bangkit kembali, terutama caranya bertarung. Pantas saja lelaki itu berhasil lolos dari serangan di daratannya tanpa luka yang serius—_pasti ia sering berburu di hutan_, pikir sang pemuda Spanyol. Ia terserap menyaksikan gerakan cepat yang dibuat lelaki itu hingga tak sadar—

"Haah... haah..."

—suara napas keras yang mendadak muncul di sampingnya. _DEG!—_tubuhnya membeku dan detak jantung serasa berhenti. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat menyapu kulitnya. Perlahan, bersamaan dengan timbulnya paranoia, ia menolehkan wajahnya. Mayat hidup ketiga, berwajah lebih ganas dari dua yang sebelumnya.

_TidaktidaktiDAKTIDAKTIDAKTID A—_Ia yakin wajahnya sepucat kertas sekarang.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Raungan keluar dari mulut makhluk itu dan langsung menyembur ke wajah sang pemuda yang malang. Bau seperti daging busuk menyengat hidungnya—sebelumnya bisa membuat pusing kepalanya, kini ia merasa hampir kehilangan kesadarannya hanya karena mencium bau itu dengan intensitas yang begitu kuat.

Beruntung sesaat sebelum makhluk itu meloncat dan menggigitnya, sebuah pisau meluncur berdesing halus di udara. Pekik kesakitan terdengar dari makhluk itu, tangannya menggapai-gapai udara berusaha mengambil sumber rasa sakitnya. Untuk sesaat Antonio menemukan keberanian kembali. Diraihnya pisau yang masih menancap di leher makhluk itu. Ia menirukan gerakan Juana sebelumnya; menancapkan semakin dalam lalu menariknya sepanjang leher sampai kepala penyerangnya terputus. Hangat terasa mengalir di tangan dan wajahnya yang dinodai cairan anyir merah nan kental.

Dua tumbang, tinggal satu.

Ia melihat makhluk kedua menahan kaki Juana, lelaki itu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tetapi ikut ditahan makhluk itu juga. Bau menyengat itu masih tertinggal di hidungnya, namun ia berusaha menggelengkan kepala, membersihkan sensasi pusing. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, ia bangkit berdiri di atas dua kaki. Tangan kanan menggenggam pisau. Ia melompat, menerjang satu yang masih menghadapi sang lelaki tribal dari belakang dan langsung menancapkan bilah tajam itu ke bagian tengkuk. Sekali lagi pekik kesakitan mewarnai udara.

Sang lelaki tribal yang telah terlepas meraih sebilah kayu tebal yang ia temukan dan menghantam kepala makhluk itu hingga pecah. Antonio meringis. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana—semakin mengotori tubuh mereka. Ditambah bau busuk yang menyengat menempeli kedua badan mereka.

Napas masih terengah-engah, mereka bertukar senyuman kelelahan. Sang pemuda bisa merasakan tubuhnya seketika lemas. Ia hampir terjatuh, namun sang lelaki tribal berhasil menangkapnya. Juana menuntunnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pelabuhan setelah mengambil tas mereka.

Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan yang mengabur saat pelabuhan mulai tampak di kejauhan. Beruntung mereka tak menemui masalah lain hingga sampai ke dermaga, walaupun kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak turut membuatnya khawatir. Beberapa kapal tertambat dan ada yang tampak jelas bersiap-siap mengangkat sauh. Ia menunjuk ke salah satunya. _Mary Rose_ terbaca dengan tulisan merah terang di sisi badan kapal.

Juana mengangguk dan menaiki kapal itu. Ia mendudukkan sang pemuda di dinding haluan, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Antonio terengah-engah, merasakan badannya semakin lemah.

"Antonio?"

Seorang pemuda yang berusia sedikit lebih muda darinya menghampirinya. Antonio tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Tiino. Lama tak bertemu. Kau bekerja di sini sekarang, huh?" adalah yang ingin ia katakan. Namun hanya keluar dari bibirnya sebagai gumaman yang tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan kesadarannya pergi seketika.

. . .

Ketika ia membuka matanya, gelap menguasai angkasa dan kapal tengah melaju mengikuti angin. Badannya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik, namun lemas karena tak memiliki tenaga. Tak banyak yang berada di haluan remang-remang itu; beberapa awak kapal yang berkerumun mencari kehangatan di dekat lentera kecil, penumpang lain yang tak ia kenali, lalu sang lelaki tribal yang terlelap di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana Juana bisa menjelaskan kepada mereka, atau mungkin itu Tiino yang membantunya, karena ia menemukan dua potong selimut kulit tebal melindungi badan mereka dari udara dingin. Bau basah mengapung di udara—dan ia berpikir apa akan ada badai?

"Kau bangun, Antonio?"

Tiino datang lagi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga berselimut kulit, seperti yang membungkus dirinya. Alisnya naik tatkala roti dan satu potong ikan salmon yang sudah diasinkan disodorkan padanya. Ia menerimanya dengan terima kasih dan mulai melahap. Dalam hati ia berniat menyisakan setengah untuk Juana jika lelaki itu bangun nanti.

"Kau bawa teman yang cukup... unik. Ia tak berasal dari sini, 'kan?" Tiino bertanya. "Kapten kelihatan tertarik dengannya. Beliau sampai memberinya daging tadi."

Antonio mengurungkan niat menyisakan makanan—_beruntung sekali ia dapat daging_—dan menjelaskan, "Namanya Juana, ia dari Daratan Baru. Sesuatu terjadi... dan ia kehilangan rumahnya. Akhirnya ia ikut kemari denganku."

"Oh. Daratan yang kalian temukan di seberang samudera?" Sang pemuda Mediterania mengangguk. Tiino melanjutkan, "Dan tanganmu itu?"

"Sesuatu yang sama yang mengambilnya." Ia menelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan sesuatu itu juga tengah terjadi di sini."

Tiino tampaknya terkejut. "Mayat hidup? Mereka juga ada di sana?"

"Mhm," balas sang pemuda Mediterania. "Bahkan sebelum mereka mencapai Eropa."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Tiino. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama kita berpisah, huh?"

Dahinya mengernyit. "Baru dua tahun kurasa. Bukankah dahulu kita lama bekerja bersama-sama?"

"Ah, iya." Pemuda berdarah Finlandia itu tersenyum kecil. Matanya lembut menatap ke kejauhan, seakan tengah mengingat-ingat masa lampau. Keheningan menggantung di antara mereka, namun dengan nyaman terlewat.

"Terima kasih makanannya," ujar Antonio begitu menelan potongan roti terakhinya. Dibuangnya sisa-sisa ikan ke luar kapal.

"Sama-sama," balas Tiino. "Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku akan ke rumah Arthur. Mengungsi?"

"Hei... ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang sakit?" tanya lawan bicaranya lagi.

Antonio tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lemah. "Sekarang sudah lebih baik."

"Ah, berterima kasihlah pada temanmu. Ia menjagamu terus sepanjang kau tertidur, mengompres dan membersihkan keringatmu."

"Tentu." Senyumnya melebar. "Ngomong-ngomong... berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hampir semalaman. Sebentar lagi seharusnya fajar naik, walau aku ragu akan bisa melihat matahari hari ini." Pemuda Finlandia itu mengedikkan bahunya. _Well_, kapan matahari pernah terlihat akhir-akhir ini, huh? Tidak pernah.

Ia mengerjap. Jika ia memang tidur selama itu, maka itu menjelaskan mengapa ia tak lagi merasa lemas. Hanya kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Dan sampai di Britania?" Ia memilih untuk bertanya lagi.

"Sebelum senja kita sudah di London, kalau tak ada badai. Tapi kemungkinannya tipis, karena angin kelihatan mulai berubah arah."Mata sang pemuda Finlandia terarah ke bendera kecil ujung layar.

Badai di awal hari bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dihadapi. Tetapi alam memutuskan untuk tak berbaik hati hari itu, karena setelah beberapa saat terlewat dan langit bertambah terang—walaupun masih kelabu yang buruk—ia bisa melihat gulungan awan yang lebih kelam bergerak cepat menuju ke arah mereka.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan." Ia mendengar Tiino menggumam. "Bangunkan temanmu, Antonio. Masuklah ke dalam."

"Kawan! Hei, saatnya bangun!" Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang lelaki tribal.

Mata gelap terbuka perlahan. Masih dibayangi kantuk, sang pemuda segera menariknya tertatih-tatih ke dalam geladak dan turun ke lantai yang lebih bawah. Keduanya duduk di sudut. Juana segera terlelap kembali. Sementara Antonio tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Deru angin badai yang semakin keras di luar, lalu guncangan ombak yang semakin kuat menghantam kapal, ditambah petir yang bersahutan dengan luncuran kilat. Sayup suara langkah-langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa tenggelam di bawah derai hujan, ia kenali baik sebagai milik awak yang tengah mempersiapkan kapal mereka menghadapi badai. Sesekali terdengar teriakan, sepertinya berasal dari kapten atau navigator kapal ini. Ritme rancak badai yang mengguncang kapal turut membuai badannya dalam ayunan yang tak pernah stabil. Sedikit terheran-heran dirinya karena sang lelaki tribal tak terbangun di tengah badai.

Namun yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah dirinya sendiri, karena ia selalu menikmati guncangan seperti ini—mengingatkannya pada petualangan jauh di tengah bentangan biru lautan yang selalu ia rindukan.

. . .

Ia merasakan guncangan berangsur-angsur mereda dan angin menjadi tenang setelah beberapa lama. Sedikit bersyukur dalam hati karena cuaca sudah membaik. Rintik-rintik kecil hujan masih terdengar pelan, menghantam dek kapal dan atap geladak. Ia memaksa dirinya bangkit dan keluar ke haluan. Segera saja bau basah hujan yang sedikit bisa menyegarkan menyambut hidungnya. Tampak beberapa orang awak kapal bekerja mengepel lantai, membuang air sisa hujan keluar kapal, dan membereskan barang-barang yang diacak terpaan badai.

Begitu tumpahan air berhenti sepenuhnya dari langit, sang navigator kapal berteriak untuk mengembangkan layar. Kapal mulai bergerak perlahan. Ia tahu angin setelah badai bukan yang terbaik untuk ditangkap layar, butuh beberapa lama hingga kecepatan angin kembali normal. Dan dengan itu mereka akan semakin lama sampai ke tujuan. Sangat mungkin mereka baru akan tiba di tujuan setelah malam turun.

Ia pergi ke buritan dan duduk bersandar di dinding kapal. Matanya kosong memperhatikan jejak buih kapal di air laut yang birunya tak lagi cemerlang. Malah yang ia lihat di air itu adalah semburat abu-abu, seakan merefleksikan kemuraman langit, juga kesedihan yang tengah melanda tanah Eropa. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya—_kapan semua ini akan berakhir?_

. . .

Polesan kelam menghiasi langit di atas pelabuhan London. Malam dan kabut telah mulai melarutkan hari. Hanya cahaya beberapa lentera yang menjadi sumber penerangan. _Mary Rose_ perlahan mendekati dermaga, mengikuti ritme Thames yang tenang. Sepanjang sisi sungai, kabut tampak lebih tebal lagi—menelan panorama dalam halimun kelabu pucat. Ia segera turun dari kapal begitu mereka tertambat, dengan sang lelaki tribal mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keluar dari pelabuhan London, ia tertatih-tatih mengikuti jalan berlapis batuan konkret. Juana terkadang membantunya berjalan, namun ia ingin mencoba kekuatannya sendiri walaupun itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Atmosfer begitu tenang, tetapi penuh dengan ketegangan—dan jauh lebih ramai daripada saat terakhir ia ke sini. Mungkin orang-orang yang sama sepertinya; mencari perlindungan, mengungsi hingga Eropa kembali aman walaupun mereka tak tahu sampai kapan keadaan seperti ini akan berlanjut.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kayu gelap yang mengundang nostalgianya. Ia mengetuk—dan seorang pria beraksen Britania kental membukanya sambil menggerutu. Wajah Arthur saat membukakan pintu datar—hanya alisnya terangkat sedikit saat memperhatikan tangan sang pemuda Spanyol—lalu helaan napas terdengar.

"Ayo, masuk!" perintahnya. "Aku tak tahu berapa banyak dari kalian yang akan datang kemari. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku!"

Ia tersenyum geli sambil menarik Juana ke dalam. Arthur tak pernah berubah, sekalipun kasar dan seorang penggerutu sejati, namun sebenarnya lelaki itu tak pernah keberatan berbaik hati. Itulah yang membuatnya memiliki banyak teman di mana-mana, sekalipun pernah bereputasi sebagai salah satu kapten kapal paling keras sebelum sang lelaki berdarah Britania itu berhenti melaut. Senyumnya melebar tatkala mereka sampai di ruang tengah. Semua orang yang tampaknya ia kenal berada di sana. Ludwig, si kembar dari Italia, Elizaveta, bahkan Vash dan adiknya pula.

"Antonio!" Beberapa orang memanggilnya di saat bersamaan dan mengerumuninya.

"Hei kalian semua!"

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Ludwig dari sudut ruangan yang hanya berdiri, namun tak ikut menghampirinya.

"Uhm... sesuatu terjadi saat perjalananku di laut yang terakhir." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Dan temanmu itu?" Seorang lain bertanya.

"Oh, ini. Kenalkan ini Juana." Antonio menarik lelaki itu yang memasang wajah kebingungan. "Juana, tak perlu takut. Mereka semuanya kawan!" Ia sedikit kasihan dengan lelaki itu. Wajah yang sama pernah ia lihat saat awak kapal mereka baru memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa lama di tempatnya. Terlalu banyak orang baru di saat yang bersamaan membuat lelaki itu sedikit... tidak nyaman. Apalagi dengan tatapan memperhatikan seperti itu. Namun tak bisa dihindari, karena penampilannya yang jelas-jelas menegaskan ia bukan orang Eropa membuat semuanya penasaran. Mata-mata yang semula mengerumuni Antonio berpindah memperhatikan lelaki di sisinya.

"Ah, Lovi! Itu kau?" Ia melepaskan diri dari kerumunan kecil itu dan menghampiri pemuda Italia yang duduk di dekat perapian.

"Brengsek!"

Antonio tertawa. Pemuda ini tak pernah berubah. Ah, ini saat yang lumayan menghibur untuknya—melupakan kesedihan akan kehilangan tempat tinggal di seberang laut untuk sementara. Ia bisa melihat senyuman kecil mengembang di bibir Lovino. Segera saja dirangkulnya pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang masih tersisa.

"Aw, kau tak merindukanku, Lovi? Kita lama tak bertemu, 'kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali!" rengut pemuda itu. Antonio tertawa kecil melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Kawan?"

"Hm?" Antonio mengalihkan wajahnya dan menemukan Juana duduk di dekatnya. "Ya, semuanya yang di sini kawanku, Juana. Dan ini, Lovino."

"Lo?"

"Lovino." Telunjuknya mengarah ke sang pemuda Italia.

"Lo... vino?" Jari Juana mengikuti.

Antonio tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Kau semakin cepat belajar!"

"Terima... kasih?" Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Antonio." Suara Lovino membuat sang pemuda Spanyol mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali padanya.

"Hm?"

Sepasang mata hijau dipenuhi keheranan saat segulung perkamen disodorkan ke depannya tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi. Ia mengambilnya dan mulai membaca. Wajahnya merileks. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Willem, huh?" gumamnya pelan.

. . .

Awalnya memang tak terasa—dan tak ada yang menduga. Namun masa yang mengikuti insiden mayat hidup di berbagai penjuru Eropa adalah salah satu yang paling buruk yang pernah mereka alami. Terutama karena tak banyak sinar matahari yang ada untuk tanaman tumbuh.

"Hari ini seharusnya bisa panen, kalau musim panas seperti biasa."

Ia mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan mereka di jalanan London yang semakin kumuh saja. Tepi sungai banyak ditempati orang-orang yang tak punya tempat tinggal—dan jumlah mereka tak pernah berkurang. Kemuraman dan keresahan mulai jenuh di atmosfer, berderu bersama angin dingin yang meniupkan kebekuan di antero tanah. Orang-orang mulai tak yakin akan nasibnya, di saat pertanian mengalami krisis, mengikuti cuaca yang begitu buruk dan insiden mayat hidup.

Musim panas pergi dari genggaman mereka tahun ini, meninggalkan keputusasaan.

Bahkan Antonio yang biasanya bisa mencerahkan ruangan dengan gurauan atau tawanya, kini tak lagi bisa banyak tersenyum. Hampir setiap waktu pemuda itu pergi ke dermaga, mencari berita, berkawan dengan para pelaut, atau membantu beberapa pekerjaan mereka. Sesekali ia membawa pulang beberapa ekor ikan, namun wajahnya kelihatan semakin bertambah muram saja setiap kali kembali ke rumah Arthur.

"Tangkapan ikan tak pernah bagus akhir-akhir ini," ujarnya. "Ikan-ikan jadi kurus dan semakin sedikit."

Lagi-lagi karena musim panas yang pergi. Tumbuhan laut sumber makanan ikan banyak yang mati, begitu kata penjual ikan di pasar. Dan mereka kini hanya bisa mengandalkan Elizaveta bersama Feliciano yang tengah bersenang hati mengajari sang lelaki tribal dengan berbagai banyak hal untuk mencerahkan ruangan. Tawa selalu terdengar dari arah ketiganya.

Ia merasakan paranoia itu, memancar dari orang-orang yang berkumpul di bawah langit London. Jika sebelumnya kota ini biasa berwarna kelabu di hari-hari musim panas—oleh seringnya hujan yang turun—maka kali ini mungkin sebutannya sudah jadi kelam. Tanda-tanda kelaparan pertama sudah mulai muncul. Dalam sehari ia mengunjungi pasar, berapa orang yang berusaha mencuri? Ia tak mau repot menghitung, tapi yang jelas jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya.

Masalah ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Belum selesai ia memikirkan akan jadinya dirinya, masih ada orang-orang yang tengah mengungsi di rumahnya yang harus dipikirkan. Mereka memang membantu sesekali, namun dengan keadaan yang jadi sangat tidak menguntungkan... ia tak tahu lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Yang ia tahu, musim panas terlewat begitu saja dengan ia sedikit berkeras soal makanan pada tamu-tamu-yang-sebenarnya-tak-diundang. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tak sampai hati mengusir mereka.

Ketika kalender menunjuk datangnya musim gugur... ah, tak banyak yang berubah di sini. Langit sudah berkurang kelabunya, namun matahari belum terlihat penuh. Vash, Ludwig yang tangannya sudah membaik, dan sang lelaki tribal bersama dirinya bergabung untuk berburu. Musim berburu seharusnya bisa menyediakan daging untuk mereka, namun yang bisa mereka tangkap hanyalah seekor rusa kurus dan seekor beruang yang hendak membunuh sang lelaki Swiss—karena kelaparannya.

"_Jeez_. Jadi malam ini hanya sup kaldu pula," keluhnya. Ah, tapi ia tahu itu percuma. "Aku ingin makan daging..."

"Bersabarlah, kita harus menghemat daging yang ada!"

Bahkan hewan-hewan peternakan tak pernah sekurus ini sebelumnya. Orang-orang jatuh sakit, juga jumlah kematian yang ia dengar setiap harinya semakin bertambah. Ia selalu berusaha menahan diri setiap makan dan memaksa orang-orang yang tengah tinggal bersamanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, agar mereka bisa berhemat.

Namun ia tak pernah bisa menghentikan optimismenya sendiri. Sering ia melihat langit, berharap entah bagaimana warna kelabu yang menggantung itu menghilang dan segalanya kembali normal. Dan ia tahu segalanya hanya menunggu waktu—karena pulasan kelabu itu perlahan memudar bersama hari-hari yang terlewat.

. . .

"Hop!" serunya sambil melompat ke atas kapal. Juana mengikuti dari belakang, berjalan dengan tenang.

Hari-hari membisikkan penghujung musim gugur dengan salju pertama musim dingin berada di depan mata. Ia tak pernah mengira saat membuka matanya pagi itu, sinar matahari terang dan keemasan yang lama dirindukannya kembali. Meskipun masih pucat dan digantungi awan, warna biru langit mulai kembali perlahan-lahan. Bau laut yang familier segera menyergap rongga hidungnya. Rambut gelap teracak oleh angin, membuatnya tersenyum. _Angin yang bagus untuk memulai hari_—

Ia bisa merasakan perutnya berontak. Namun hari-hari tanpa musim panas membuatnya jadi terbiasa menahan lapar. Lagipula hatinya tak sabar untuk segera kembali ke daratan Eropa. Karena itu ia menyeret Juana dari tidur lelapnya—lelaki tribal itu sulit dibangunkan kalau sudah memejamkan mata—keluar dari rumah Arthur untuk kembali ke daratan Eropa, hampir lupa berpamitan pada penghuni rumah yang lain.

"Jangan berani-berani kembali ke sini, brengsek!" seru Arthur. Antonio hanya tertawa—tahu lelaki Britania itu tak serius dengan larangannya, tetapi jengkel karena dibangunkan pagi-pagi.

Tak banyak kapal yang mau berlayar, namun mereka cukup beruntung pagi itu. _Mary Rose_ ternyata tengah bersiap-siap untuk melepas sauh dan berlayar ke Seville. Dan itu berarti ia akan bertemu dengan Tiino lagi.

Ia begitu senang karena bisa kembali. Tak sabar ingin melihat keadaan kotanya. Ada harapan, tapi juga ada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan—entah apa yang akan ia temui begitu kembali ke kota itu. Sedikit bagian hatinya berharap kakaknya selamat entah bagaimana. Ia tak bisa tenang. Maka sepanjang kapal berlayar, tak berhenti ia berbicara dengan Tiino, menyeret Juana juga ke dalam percakapan mereka. Namun setelah beberapa lama lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk tidur, hingga _Mary Rose _sampai ke pelabuhan Seville.

Yang ia khawatirkan adalah ketakutannya jadi nyata. Pandangan pertama yang ia lemparkan ke kota itu merekam sesuatu yang tak pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya.

Bau darah dan daging busuk, tercampur dengan sesuatu yang seperti bau terbakar menyerang indera olfaktorinya seketika. Di depan matanya adalah kota yang begitu sepi, dilewati angin yang berderu keras saat menghembus deretan gedung yang tak lagi berpenghuni. Ia menangkap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, kelihatannya datang memiliki niat untuk mengecek seperti dirinya juga. Yang paling tak bisa dilupakan matanya adalah ceceran darah di mana-mana, tubuh-tubuh dan berbagai potongannya berserakan menghiasi berbagai sudut. Semua itu membuat rasa mualnya kembali—disertai perasaan merinding yang aneh.

Seperti tengah menyaksikan panorama setelah pembantaian masal.

Terutama saat ia menangkap satu tubuh pucat dan kering—yang entah mengapa begitu kelihatan seperti tubuh kakaknya—tergeletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka dengan kepala telah terpenggal.

Seketika saja tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jatuh ia terduduk di atas tanah berlapis darah kering. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan berbagai perasaan bergejolak begitu kuat bak badai dalam dirinya, namun ia sendiri tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keinginan tertawa, menangis, lari dari realitas yang tengah ia hadapi... semua bercampur aduk jadi satu, hingga ia tak tahu tengah merasakan apa, tak tahu _harus_ merasakan apa, selain—

"Tidak," gumamnya pelan dengan kepala tergeleng. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Antonio," panggil Juana pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

—_hampa_.

Musim panas yang pergi, mengambil serta segalanya pergi dari genggaman tangan.

.

[**end**]

. . .

.

YEEEY! ;w;9 #tebarkumis #terharusendiri

Jika dirimu sudah membaca tulisan ini, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUKMU! #peluk. Karena itu sesuatu sekali kalau dirimu mau membaca sampai akhir T-T #usepingus – rly, siapa sih yang mau baca _one-too-long-shot-with-ekstra-_**abal**_ness_ ini?!

Dan kalau dirimu belum puas dimabuk panjangnya, berikut ini _not-really-small _**footnotes**.

Paling tidak ada tiga setting waktu utama yang dirujak jadi satu dalam benda ini:

Abad **1 SM**—Jalur Sutra dan perkembangan bisnis antara Roman Empire dan China. Jalur ini berawal dari daratan China, melewati daerah Asia Tengah/Kaukasus, sampai ke Turki, bagian timur Laut Mediterania, lalu dilanjutkan dengan jalur laut hingga sampai ke Italia.

Abad **15 M** (iya, saya tahu lompatnya jauh banget)—Eksplorasi Klapigeo (1403) dan Kesultanan Al-Andalus sebelum jatuh, keduanya di awal abad, lalu penjelajahan ke_ Novus Mundi_ atau Daratan Baru di akhir abad ini (1492). Juga setting dominan.

Abad **19 M**—Letusan Tambora (1815) dan pendudukan Belanda di Nusantara.

Sekarang, _talk about trivial-_bin_-random things_ o/

Inspirasi utama dari fic ini adalah kisah _Ya'juj dan Makjuj_—yang merasa Muslim jangan bilang ndak tahu -_-;. Dikisahkan bahwa Dzulkarnain (dalam bahasa Arab harfiah-_ly_ berarti "Pemilik Dua Tanduk") bertemu dengan kaum yang hampir tidak mengerti pembicaraan di antara dua gunung—Ya'juj dan Makjuj, yang merupakan pembuat kerusakan di muka bumi. Lalu Dzulkarnain membangun tembok besar dari besi dan tuangan tembaga di antara dua gunung itu untuk memisahkan mereka dari manusia. Suatu ketika nanti mendekati hari kiamat, dikatakan bahwa tembok ini akan hancur; Ya'juj dan Makjuj terlepas, lalu menyebarkan kerusakan di muka bumi.

Dan setelah ini saya harus tobat beneran orz...

_Next_, Klapigeo adalah nama arkeolog yang diutus oleh Raja Qisthalah Al-Andalus untuk menyelidiki dinding ini sekitar tahun 1403, yang dikatakan ada di daerah Kaukasus. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa pakai setting Kesultanan Al-Andalus sebelum jatuh. Alasan lain; biar Portugal dan Spain serumah #eh. Oh, _asma manungsa _Portugal, Henry, dipinjam dari _Prince_ Henry _the Navigator_. Lalu Al-Rustafa adalah sebutan untuk kompleks istana Kordoba, milik Kesultanan Al-Andalus.

Selanjutnya, penjelajahan ke _New World_. Iya, saya sedang _kesengsem _sama_ Age of Discovery_, jadi gak tahan buat masukin. _Obviously _Christopher Columbus dan perjalanannya dalam misi menemukan jalur ke Asia lewat barat (maksudnya samudera Atlantik, sebelah barat Eropa) tahun 1492—dan malah _ketangsang_ di Amerika. Sebelum sampai di daratan Amerika, dia sudah mendarat dahulu di kepulauan Karibia; pertama San Salvador, lalu dilanjutkan ke Cuba.

Yep. Juana itu Cuba, bukan OC :)v – meminjam dari sebutan Columbus untuk tanah ini; "Juana". Kalau Taíno adalah nama penduduk asli sana. Dan di headcanon saya, Spain dan Cuba itu seperti... "Hai, Bro-Spain!" "Oh! Kau rupanya, Bro-Cuba!" #dziing

Lalu... _carrack_ adalah jenis kapal yang memiliki tiga-empat _mast_/tiang perahu dan didesain untuk perjalanan panjang. Sementara _caravel_ berukuran lebih kecil dan cuma punya dua _mast_. Kalau tahu _Going Merry_, itulah contoh kapal _caravel_ 8D (ceritanya nyebrang fandom dikiiit ._.v)

Cahaya aneh? Tentu saja Segitiga Bermuda beserta semua isu kasus kapal-kapal dan pesawat raib seakan dipindah ke tempat lain—hanya dibalik di fic ini—yang ada di bagian barat Laut Sargasso dekat kepulauan Karibia. Arus di laut ini sangat... _peculiar_ – karena diikat 4 _sea current_ yang berbeda; membentuk oval _North Atlantic Gyre_. Laut Sargasso sendiri disebut demikian karena banyaknya _Sargassum;_ jenis tumbuhan laut yang bisa tumbuh hingga ratusan meter dan hanya bisa ditemukan di laut ini. Tetapi kebanyakan kapal yang terjebak di sini lebih diakibatkan oleh kecepatan angin yang tidak menguntungkan. Hanya... setting fic ini masih mendukung kepercayaan superstitius/mitos -_-

Dan lagi, salah satu teori tentang segitiga Bermuda menyebutkan sisa peradaban Atlantis terkubur di bawahnya.

Yang terakhir, tentang Tambora. Gunung ini terletak di pulau Sumbawa. Letusan terakhirnya tahun 1815 sangat dahsyat, err... **hebat** – salah satu erupsi terbesar sepanjang peradaban manusia, sampai-sampai menyebabkan gunungnya sendiri hancur. Bayangkan saja berapa banyak materi vulkanis yang terlepas ke udara, hingga menyebabkan fenomena iklim _volcanic winter _di belahan utara bumi. Tahun 1816 disebut sebagai _Year without Summer_ (_hence the fic's title_) – terjadi gagal panen di Eropa dan Amerika Utara karena perubahan cuaca, yang berbuntut kasus kelaparan terburuk di abad 19. Bahkan sekarang saat sudah tak lagi berbadan, status Tambora ini masih aktif.

Oke, cukup sampai di sini. Yep, saya yakin dirimu sudah mabok laut (?) sekarang – karena saya iya (kebanyakan setting lauuut #semaput). Kalau ada narasi yang nglantur ataupun entah mengapa di akhir-akhir mendadak jadi kayak kebalikannya plot _28 Days Later_, salahkan peletnya lele #woi.

_On a separated note_, yang ngerasa pernah rekues fic ke author nista ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan coretnodongcoret ngingetin, yaa—_geman _ketimbun sama pikiran abnormalnya yang lain soalnya orz #isfail.

Terakhir, bolehlah saya minta sepatah dua patah kata untuk mengisi kotak di bawah ini? Karena buka puasa terbaik adalah dengan yang manis-manis. Dan apa yang lebih manis untuk seorang author selain sebuah review? :3 #eaah

Oh, dan selamat puasa buat semuanya. Sekalipun Ramadhan tetap semangat ~ o/

-lele


End file.
